


The Unforgiven & The Saint

by Silveross



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveross/pseuds/Silveross
Summary: О демоне, что пошёл против правил, и о человеке, который только ими и жил.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1. The hubs of hell

**Author's Note:**

> Подобен Богу и бессилен откровенно,  
> Слуга судьбы, но властелин для всех.  
> Нет права на ошибки и надежды,  
> Тяжёл прошедшей жизни грех.
> 
> (Блуждающие огни - Подобен Богу)

Чем современнее и продуманнее становился окружающий мир, тем навязчивее и громче люди учились развлекаться. В Аду, к примеру, было совсем наоборот — демоны терпеть не могли подолгу находиться посреди скопления себе подобных, так что как можно скорее решали поставленные на повестку дня вопросы и безмолвно удалялись в тень. Пожалуй, именно это и разнило тех, кто был сверху, и тех, кого Господь однажды наказал падением с Небес.

Демоны практически не помнили их. Во всяком случае, не помнили, когда и почему там оказались, а вот причину грехопадения помнили все, даже если раздражались и не желали о ней говорить. Мол, что было, то было, к чему вспоминать. Совсем несмышлёные ангелы полагали, будто для Преисподней это было позерством и хвастовством — рассказать о действиях, противоречащих законам Бога. Однако нет, не стоит уподобляться недалёким. Если чем оккультные существа и могли похвастаться, то поступками, что принесли им статус и славу в качестве приспешников Сатаны. В общем-то, весь смысл в этом и заключался, ибо иной работы демоны выполнять не могли.

Энтони всегда оставался у Ада на хорошем (в самом мерзком смысле этого слова) счету, потому что никогда не подводил, привносил большой вклад в разъяснение человеческих нюансов и предлагал вполне стоящие идеи. А что ещё было делать? Лорду Аарону требовалось подчинение, к тому же, качественная работа и отсутствие непоправимых косяков. Энтони предоставлял это с лихвой. Правда, не без присущего ему пафоса и не без тех, кто тысячелетиями его ненавидел. Иногда он задумывался, что лучше бы скатился по наклонной, чем безоговорочно пал, но после отгонял упрямую мысль и мирился с участью. Однажды спустившийся на дно ангел отныне навсегда не прощён.

Когда у жизни нет срока, а на висках не появляются седые волоски, столетия превращаются в смазанный калейдоскоп. Нет смысла торопиться, нет смысла куда-то нестись, всё шло своим чередом, как и должно быть. Люди что-то придумывали, сомневались, выбирали, ошибались. Ангелы и демоны неизменно направляли их. Великий механизм работал исправно: часы точно отмеряли отведённое человеческим телам время, и Смерть забирала тех, у кого минут уже не осталось. Таким путём более шести тысяч лет существовал этот мир.

Энтони не любил проводить время под сводами земли — каждый час казался прошедшим впустую. Он уходил оттуда поспешно, откланиваясь лорду и принимаясь широкими шагами пересекать коридор. Нью-Йорк всегда встречал его громким шумом, запахом выхлопного газа и чересчур яркими вывесками, бьющими по чувствительным демоническим глазам. Тони двигался по наполненной народом улице и бесстрастно разглядывал не выделяющихся из массы прохожих. В последнее время не происходило ничего интересного, что бы привлекало внимание, и это не могло не расстраивать.

Небо над городом заволокло тучами, так что какую-никакую толику радости он всё же испытал. В голове построился план на несколько недель вперёд, ибо особо сложных заданий снизу не поступало, лорд Аарон был занят, некоторые приставучие демоны не горели желанием следить… В какой-то момент это превращалось в рутину. Энтони пересёк улицу и незамедлительно вошёл в один из знаменитых гриль-баров.

Такие заведения не впечатляли его чисто из-за отсутствия точного назначения в сфере услуг. Не кафе, но и не бар, ни заказать полноценных блюд, ни найти нормального алкоголя. Что за ужас? Кому это могло прийти в голову? Если только недалёкому простаку, всю жизнь просиживающему штаны и пьющему как не в себя — вот это уже ближе к правде. Он оглядел барную стойку, дальние места у выхода, и, приспустив очки на кончик носа, с удивлением воззрился на фигуру, восседающую так далеко и незаметно, что будь он человеком, точно бы не отличил ни от одного из обычных клиентов.

Энтони прошёл мимо толпы буйных иностранцев, кашлянул для привлечения внимания и вальяжно расположился на неудобном кожаном диванчике, повидавшем не лучшие виды. Стоило персоне напротив щёлкнуть пальцами, как на столе появились две порции пива и бутылка коньяка с гранёным стаканом сверху. Он вскинул бровь, фыркнул и отложил очки в сторону, чтобы насмешливо посмотреть собеседнику в глаза.

— Итак, — начал Энтони, — что же заставило тебя снизойти до падших?

Собеседник хмыкнул в ответ и потянулся к пиву.

— Давай-ка без церемоний, Тони, — прогрохотал он своих извечным голосом и улыбнулся уголками губ. — У меня появилось деловое предложение.

Энтони с минуту молчал, окидывая того задумчивым взглядом и прокручивая в голове отмеченные детали, потом скрестил руки на груди и недобро сощурился.

— Если это положительно скажется на твоей стороне, мой ответ — _нет_. Никогда.

— Это не совсем оно, — как-то неуверенно протянул собеседник. Тони вскинул бровь. Кажется, он догадался, о ком идёт речь. — Но своим участием ты помог бы избежать некоторых проблем.

— И создал бы их самому себе? Мечтай! — показушно фыркнул он, оголив ряд идеальных белых зубов. — Тор, при всём моём уважении к тебе и неуважении к вашей стороне, я не собираюсь ввязываться в то, за что меня обольют святой водой. Ниже падать мне некуда.

— Не обольют, не бойся. Точно тебе говорю, — со странной уверенностью заверил Тор, отпивая пиво и ожидаемо оборачиваясь по сторонам в поисках лишних слушателей.

Изогнутая бровь Тони говорила сама за себя. Он вновь сощурился, пряча светло-серые глаза за густыми ресницами.

— Тебе-то откуда знать? Ты же ангел. Погоди, дай угадаю, у вас открыли пункт «всё о демонах и Преисподней»?

Тор бросил обиженно-возмущённый взгляд после столь резкой насмешки в адрес Небес, но продолжать дискуссию не стал, лишь снова отпил пива и передёрнул плечами.

— Не советую делать поспешных выводов. Если кратце, не помешало бы твоё участие в одном деле, от которого зависит исход нескольких человеческих жизней. И если это и нужно, то не конкретно для нас.

— Вас? То есть вас ещё и несколько? — Тони скривился и отвернулся. Этого ещё ему для счастья не хватало. Мало того, что помочь ангелу, так ещё и не одному, а парочке! И вот куда он пошёл? И какой после этого Ад? Лучше бы обычным смертным стал, и то проблем меньше.

— Это не имеет никакого отношения к разговору, — беззаботно отмахнулся Тор и сделал довольно большой глоток. — Короче, не мог бы ты уговорить вашего лорда передать задание с Ричардом Паркером кому-то не особо способному? От исхода зависит жизнь человеческого дитя, которое ваши собираются использовать в своих махинациях.

Тони повторно вскинул бровь и потянулся к коньяку. Выпить бы ему точно не помешало — с такими-то внеплановыми указаниями от вражеской стороны. Задание… Ему и своих с лихвой хватало. Здесь же наверняка была какая-то важная шишка, много мороки и минимум пользы. К тому же, ему в кои-то веки хотелось отдохнуть и от Ада, и от миссий, и от всего «сверхъестественного», что находилось за гранью понимания людей.

— И? — нарочито спокойно он, желая поскорее добраться до корня вопроса. — Какое мне должно быть дело до чьих-то детей? — усмехнулся Тони и склонил голову на бок.

Это не было похоже на обычную просьбу в стиле «всё будет зашибись».

Тор изумлённо уставился на него, позабыв про то, что хотел отпить.

— А ты не понимаешь? На кону жизнь невиновного, Тони!

— Ну **_и_**? — с большим акцентом переспросил тот, меланхолично пожав плечами. — Кто-то рождается, кто-то умирает. И что, нам теперь за каждым отпрыском следить?

— Он ещё дитя, — Тор свёл брови на переносице, а Тони потянулся к очкам. — Не будь столь жесток к тому, кто не успел пожить.

— По этой земле ходит как минимум несколько миллионов детей. Одним больше, одним меньше. К тому же, на всё _Его_ воля. Тебе ли не знать?

Взгляд ангела наполнился осмысленностью и серьёзностью, коих при обычных обстоятельствах бывало в разы меньше. Тони ненавидел влезать в чужие дела и разрешать их, особенно тогда, когда они уже были уже предрешены. За все тысячелетия он находил лазейки и запасные планы, если того требовала ситуация и его демоническая душа, но в двадцать первом веке всё обстояло иначе. Мир изменился. Люди ожесточились. Небеса и Преисподняя стали другие.

Теперь не обстоятельства выбирали Тони, а он — их.

— Ребёнок умрёт _не своей_ смертью, — перешёл Тор на злобный шёпот. — Он умрёт потому, что _ваши_ так решали.

Нотки ненависти в ангельском шёпоте знатно позабавили, ведь в них таилось столько невысказанных обид, и всё же Тони сдержал ядовитую усмешку, облокотившись локтями о стол и покрутив в ладонях аксесуар для глаз.

— Как ты верно подметил, я ничего не решаю, Тор. Моё дело заключается в совращении и соблазнении. Остальное определяется начальством, — он посмотрел, как на затемнённом стекле отражаются огоньки от настенных ламп, а после отложил очки в сторону и потянулся к стакану. — Впрочем, как и у вас. Во время Всемирного потопа что-то вы не очень-то вякали за несправедливые смерти детей и человечества в целом. Забавный случай, не правда ли? — тонкие губы расплылись в дьявольской улыбке, от которой Тор дёрнулся и скрипнул зубами.

— У Господа была причина, не тебе Его судить! — выплюнул он не без обвинения в расточительстве. А что толку пресекать демона, которому давным-давно на любое упоминание Всевышнего плевать с высокой колокольни?

— Я констатирую факт, — Тони равнодушно подпёр подбородок. — Там тебе не было жалко миллионы жизней, а тут упёрся в одну. И после этого _нас_ обвиняют в лицемерии?

Тор отпил пиво, отставил увесистую кружку и промолчал. Тони откинулся на спинку дивана и медленно облизал губы, анализируя ситуацию со всеми вытекающими факторами. Чужой эмоциональный фон принялся колебаться, и сквозь густую пелену неясных вспышек он уловил страх. От прежней демонической насмешливости не осталось и следа. Скорее это напрягло его, чем удивило. С чего бы ангелу опасаться, если задание ещё ни коим образом не относилось к Небесам?

Неожиданная догадка влезла в голову быстрее, чем он успел вздохнуть.

О. _О_. История принимала интересный ход событий.

— Или дело не в ребёнке, а в том, кому будет приказано его убить?

По другую сторону стола царила тишина. Энтони раздражённо чертыхнулся и залпом осушил полный стакан. Ангел чуть подумал и щёлкнул пальцами: жидкости в бутылке коньяка сразу стало значительно меньше. Чёрт бы его побрал вместе с этим самонадеянным, подлым, обнаглевшим…

— Не совсем, — Тор кашлянул в кулак, разряжая обстановку. — Это сугубо моё решение.

— О, это должно как-то меня успокоить? — Тони зашипел так громко и выразительно, что его сущность приготовилась вот-вот вылезти из-под слоя человеческой кожи. — Ты предлагаешь мне пойти у тебя на поводу, чтобы мне потом выговор вставили? Охренеть просто.

Тор уронил крепко сжатые кулаки на стол, отчего стаканы вместе с бутылкой подпрыгнули и дружно опустились обратно.

— Не сквернословь, демон! — рявкнул он, не имея достаточного терпения для решения внезапных конфликтов. Как ещё из ангелов в демоны не скатился — чудеса.

— Вы посмотрите на него, — не повёл Тони и бровью. — Это _я_ должен психовать, — снова осушил он стакан. Стекло норовило треснуть в сжатой ладони. — _Моя_ жизнь окажется под угрозой, а ты меня ещё и затыкаешь! Дьявол, дай мне сил заснуть столетия на два и не видеть этих идиотов!

Закончив праведную речь и своеобразную «молитву» Сатане, Тони повторно глотнул крепкого напитка и с грохотом отставил от себя стакан, намереваясь молча встать и уйти.

Однажды он крупно подставился. Неужели было мало? Неужели ангелам не хватило того случая, чтобы понять, насколько опасно связываться с теми, кто однажды пошёл против высшего закона и болезненно пал? Насколько опасно просить демона пойти на сделку? Неужели ему не суждено когда-нибудь раз и навсегда оставить это в ушедших веках?

— Выговорился? — назидательно уточнил Тор, как ни в чём не бывало.

— Послушай, — Энтони тяжко вздохнул, сжал пальцами переносицу и зажмурил глаза. Как он устал от этих чёртовых игр. Особенно от тех, о которых умалчивал уже не одно столетие. — Мне искренне жаль твоё желание его вознести, но всё же скажу. Если ты хочешь сделать как лучше, не забывай, что он — демон. Демоны грешат. Демоны друг другу **не помогают**.

Каждое слово он цедил сквозь зубы, вкладывая в них море желчи и яда, способных повлиять на налитый искренними чувствами ангельский мозг. Разумеется, порядки и законы успели смениться, но факты оставались фактами. Любая сделка каралась наказанием, и далеко не всегда оно оказывалось щадящим. Ему не было сложно рискнуть, обратить внимание Аарона на другого, намекнув, что тот окажется лучше, однако… Ради чего? Чтобы чья-то связь осталась безнаказанной? Будь Тони ангелом, возможно, что-то бы и ёкнуло в его груди, но он не был ангелом, и в груди у него было пусто.

Стоило только телу оторваться от кожаной обивки, как сразу же невидимые силы притянули его назад. Тони показушно вскинул брови, продемонстрировав ангелу удивление.

— Не нарывайся. Я бы просто так тебя не просил, — важно пояснил Тор, потянувшись ко второму стакану с пивом. — Если вкратце, ваши хотели путём смерти сына заставить Ричарда выместить утрату на компании, чтобы «Паркер Индастриз» пала, а он через несколько десятилетий попал бы к вам. Разумеется, ты не должен делать то, что делал бы любой ангел на твоём месте, но кое-что всё же в твоих силах. Уговори руководство отдать эту миссию кому-угодно, но учти — ребёнок должен остаться жив. Справишься?

Тони скривился и раздражённо вздохнул. Ох уж эти ненавистные херувимы. Раскомандуются, а потом спрашивают.

— Во-первых, я не собираюсь ввязываться в эту ерунду, и, кажется, вполне ясно дал это понять, — Тор на секунду завис, а после сощурился и резко распрямил широкие плечи. — Во-вторых, не вижу здесь выгоды для себя, — Тони демонстративно указал на свою грудь. — Вряд ли тебе есть, что предложить мне. И в-третьих, ты темнишь, дружище.

Тор мгновенно взвинтился, с головой выдавая истинные помыслы на обычно добродушном лице. Ещё ангелом называется.

— Что? — почти поперхнулся он воздухом. — Не смей заговаривать мне зубы! Демоны умело пользуются этим, я знаю, — добавил Тор с ноткой гордости, будто столетиями докапывался до подтверждения столь очевидной истины.

— Что ты, мы просто балуемся, — в голосе Тони промелькнули шипящие нотки, а на губах застыла ухмылка. — Не пытайся увиливать, Тор. Твоё враньё я за версту чую. А то, что ты врёшь, куда очевиднее того, зачем ты вообще это делаешь.

Ангел с минуту молча глядел в сторону, всем видом выражая нежелание говорить о такой важной и личной теме, к тому же, не каждый день ему приходилось делиться с демоном будущими планами. Однако Тони никуда не торопился, а услышать банальную причину хотел чисто из любопытства, даже если соглашаться на просьбу и не собирался. Тор залпом выпил остатки алкоголя, откинулся назад и неожиданно хлопнул в ладоши на уровне груди.

— Что ж, — жизнерадостно протянул он. — Пожалуй, доверю тебе эту тайну.

Тони издал короткий смешок и подался вперёд, окидывая эфирное существо взглядом, так и кричащим «ты дурак, но я смирился».

— Тайну? — Тор серьёзно кивнул в ответ. Тони задумчиво присвистнул. — А то, что она связана с Преисподней, тебя не смущает?

Тор бросил на него оскорблённый взгляд.

— Всё ради благой цели! — бросил он в сердцах.

— Ага! — победно воскликнул Тони, хитро блеснув глазами. — Значит, твоей стороне всё-таки перепадёт выгода. Не стыдно так обманывать демонов, ангел?

— И кого же я обманул? — тот скрестил руки на груди и вызывающе вскинул подбородок. — Умолчать не значит обвести вокруг пальца. К тому же, если ты не согласен, знать все подробности миссии тебе ни к чему.

Ядовитая усмешка Тони стала только шире после услышанных слов, а выражение лица приняло более довольный оттенок. Обычно ему не доставляло удовольствия копаться в чьих-то оговорках и вытаскивать оттуда правду, такое сомнительное занятие было скорее по ангельской части. Благая цель, благая миссия… Благие ангелы, что норовили усесться на плечах и свесить ножки. Во всяком случае, один конкретный точно собирался.

Шестерёнки встали на нужные места в огромном механизме, и верный вариант картины сам предстал перед глазами. Разумеется, ангел бы не стал обращаться к падшему, не будь у него личной причины. Тони не знал и знать не хотел, какая она у других последователей Рая, но прекрасно представлял, что же значилось таковою для Тора. Он благоразумно называл это слабостью, забирающей и силу в важный момент, и уверенность, когда та необходима. Ангел считался в своих кругах не особо смышлёным, однако вполне искренним и верным своим принципам, так что вопрос о том, кого тот отчаянно берёг, был вполне очевидным.

— Тебя послали помешать тому демону, я угадал? — Тони потянулся к очкам, в этот раз плавным движением опустив их на кончик носа. — Ты точно не знаешь, кому достанется задание, но заранее просишь отдать его другому, чтобы совесть не мучила, когда в заключительный момент воспользуешься святой водой. Так вот, — поднявшись на ноги и выйдя из-за стола, Тони неторопливо засунул руки в карманы брюк и оглядел шумное помещение. — Если хочешь знать моё мнение, я попробую уговорить Аарона взять на заметку придурка, какого не жалко. Но больше я палец об палец не ударю ни ради своих, ни тем более ради твоих. Нужно моё участие? Найди стоящую причину, и я пообещаю подумать.

Стоило ему двинуться мимо стола прямо к выходу, Тор потянулся к его запястью, но тут же замер и отдёрнул ладонь, словно побоявшись обжечься. Тони криво улыбнулся и обернулся, вопросительно вскинув бровь. Пусть боится, пусть продолжает стоять за стеной — адово пламя никого не щадило: под вопли нестерпимой боли от обожжённых крыльев ангелы падали вниз. Всегда.

— Ты ведь против детских смертей. Именно ты и сказал, что это жестоко.

Тони почти открыл рот, чтобы съязвить, и всё же промолчал.

Он ненавидел тех, кто трогал невинных. Ненавидел, когда в это вмешивали детей. Однако прошло столько тысячелетий, да и человечество успело во многом подвести. Может, Энтони и оставался демоном, только время прекрасно умело менять. С сада в Эдеме и по нынешний век… Разве не будет ли кощунством сравнивать настолько разных существ — демонов _тогда_ и _сейчас_? Когда он верил, что в мире что-то справедливо, и его глаза не видели полномасштабного истребления людей.

— Я против, когда меня это не касается.

Шум многолюдных улиц Нью-Йорка заполнил тишину в ушах от непроизнесённого ответа. Тони с минуту постоял, разглядывая хмурое небо, а после широкими шагами направился вдоль многочисленных магазинов и отправился поближе к центру, где никто никому не был нужен, и он спокойно мог притвориться своим.

═╬ ╬═ 

Когда ближе к ночи город полностью заполнялся людьми, это раздражало. Столпотворения там, где и смотреть не на что, бесконечные очереди, толкающиеся снобы, спешащие в свои квартирки на Манхэттене… Но людям нравилось. Точнее, подобное казалось им правильным: пахать, не покладая рук, чтобы однажды с гордостью уехать и успеть лицезреть невероятное перед скорой смертью. Подобное удивляло и малость расстраивало — таким коротким был человеческий век.

А ведь многие никогда не видели ни красивых цветочных полей за пределами города, ни бескрайней дали океана, ни величественных горных хребтов пред разнообразием глубоких озёр. Тогда зачем они жили? Ради картонной коробки в ещё большей коробке из бетонных плит и стекла? В этом был смысл людей нового века? Таким Адам и Ева видели продолжение себя?

В человеке с каждым тысячелетием открывалось всё больше таинств и неизведанных сторон, однако что-то в нём оставалось неизменным. Люди обещали, божились, молились, опускались в церкви на колени, и всё равно грешили, лгали, завидовали, убивали. Демоны значительно упростили себе задачу, им и делать ничего не приходилось, человек сам ступал на неправильный путь. Энтони когда-то хотелось верить, что все заблуждаются, допускают ошибки и учатся на них, но чем дольше длилось его существование рядом с людьми, тем меньше ему в это верилось. В двадцать первом веке так вообще не верилось.

Тони не особо брало за душу отсутствие времени у тех, кто действительно того заслужил, как брало у тех, кто до сих пор верил в чистоту мира и пытался его изменить. Конечно, он усмехался, смеялся до слёз в глазах и боли на уровне желудка, считая, что это самый наиглупейший выбор для существа, способного прожить всего-то лет сто или девяносто, но смягчался и понимал — таки есть в человеке святое. Жаль, что не в каждом из них.

Его одолевали скука и пустота, если в поле зрения не попадалось забавных случаев для того, чтобы заставить кого-то согрешить. Он восседал посреди дорогого элитного клуба, кругом, будто в агонии, на танцполе тряслись люди, подстраивающиеся под назойливы биты и под общее движение толпы. Тони закрыл глаза, вдохнул знакомый запах алкоголя, кальяна и сигарет, и чуть съехал по диванчику вниз, удерживая себя в новом положении при помощи широко расставленных ног.

Чёртов Тор вылетел из головы, но затем снова ворвался в неё, как ураган тёплым майским днём. И этот чёртов змей подколодный, чьей жизнью ангел не хотел рисковать. Ради человеческого дитя, благой цели ради… Тьфу!

Тони раздражённо клацнул зубами. Какое благородство, поглядите только! А что же этот благодетель умалчивал в своих отчётах о наглой роже, сующей нос, куда нельзя совать? А что же второй приукрашал влияние на конкретных эфирных существ, когда оно распространялось всего-то на одного единственного? Что же за дела? Блядская чертовщина это, вот что!

Знакомый запах ударил в ноздри и омерзительно пробрал до мозга костей. Энтони резко разлепил глаза, пропуская мимо ушей глупое хихиканье пьяных девиц, и вперился пристальным взглядом в знакомую макушку, ловко снующую между безмозглой (под наркотическим средством точно) молодёжи. Только сдержанность не заставила его сплюнуть и в сию же секунду не вызвать из-под земли Сатану. И какого чёрта он здесь делал?!

Не то чтобы они с Локи ненавидели друг друга или презирали, хотя вообще-то надо было бы, но нет, дела обстояли иначе. Тони был слишком изворотливым и удачливым в своей демонической сущности, а тот — в меру жестоким и хитрым. Не Люцифер, конечно, однако жалеть людей он никогда не умел. И если перед лордом Аароном вставал вопрос, кому из них предоставить на Земле миссию, то выбраться из Ада хотели оба, заняться миссией — нет.

Тони давил на хитросплетённую логику и мягкотелость человеческих душ, Локи предпочитал безразборчивое сбрасывание в котёл всякого, кто под руку попадётся. Было ли это войной между демонами? Да. Определённо. Во всяком случае, между ними.

Энтони раздражённо цокнул и поднялся с места, тем самым огибая столик и направляясь непосредственно к нарушителю его временного прокрастинирования. Локи позволялось многое, ибо, во-первых, он был выше по званию, во-вторых, умел нашёптывать вышестоящему много интересных секретов, в-третьих, Локи никого не спрашивал. Тони тоже умел, но в силу того, что не желал лишний раз оказываться под сводами земли, делал сие гораздо реже. И всё же, это была _его_ территория. И сунуться сюда имел право только Аарон, ну, или Люцифер, если бы припёрло.

Он обогнул танцпол, быстрыми шагами прошёл к самому дальнему углу, откуда был самый лучший обзор на происходящее, и с выражением искренней ярости на лице практически впечатался в стоящего демона грудью.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — прошипел Тони, явственно давая понять, насколько ему омерзительно даже интересоваться подобным в свой законный свободный час.

— О, так ты ещё не окочурился? — беззаботно вопросил Локи, вскидывая брови и поправляя вечно уложенные тёмные волосы. — Не припомню, чтобы я когда-либо спрашивал у кого-то разрешение. Особенно у тебя.

— Не припомню, чтобы когда-либо позволял тебе соваться туда, где кругом моё, — тем же тоном ответил Тони, складывая руки на груди и еле сдерживая себя, чтобы никого не проклясть. Всё-таки, Ад задолбается считать, сколько душ он отправил на вечные муки. — И пока я весьма по-человечески с тобой разговариваю, не направить ли тебе свою достопочтимую демоническую задницу…

— По-человечески? — ухватился Локи за услышанное слово и рассмеялся. — Поаккуратней, так можно и очеловечиться, ты в курсе? Или нет, погоди, это слишком просто. Хочешь лишиться последнего, что у тебя есть?

Тони сначала подумал про возможность постоянно сноваться по Земле, но когда догадка озарила голову, он напрягся и ненавистно зашипел. Как смел этот змей намекать ему на неприкосновенность! На личное! На то, что осталось после всех тысяч лет!

— А ты бы за языком следил, — посоветовал Энтони, хмыкнув, — я не человек и не ангел, сдерживаться не посчитаю нужным.

Локи показушно фыркнул, но комментировать это не стал. Знал, что при людях демоны не устраивают разборок, если не хотят поплатиться за то головой.

— Очень не рад был свидеться, — вернулся к теме разговора Тони, — десяток лет не видел и ещё бы тысячу так прожил, а там, глядишь, и ты бы сдох… В общем, пшёл вон. Адьос. Орёвуар. Асталависта.

— Всё шутки шутишь? — Локи насмешливо покосился на него. — Радуйся, что про каждый твой косяк не знают в Преисподней. Я мог бы посодействовать.

Тони удивлённо глянул на него и тыкнул себе в грудь пальцем, мол, «ты это мне угрожаешь сейчас? Ты говоришь это _мне_ , змей проклятый? Ты ничего не перепутал?».

— А я мог бы пошушукаться про ангела, — образно обвёл он рукой помещение. — И тут, и там… Демонов-то много.

— Скатываешься до угроз? — нисколько не изменился в лице Локи, прекрасно зная, что Тони так не поступит. Не из уважения, не из доброты. Просто потому что не настолько паскуда, чтобы смотреть, как одного окунают в святую воду, а другого сбрасывают с небес. А вот Локи мог бы.

— Беру пример с великих, — не без язвы пропел тот, упирая руки в бока. — Так зачем припёрся? Аарон хочет что-то узнать? Передай, что ничего не происходит. Всё идёт как по маслу, с задачей справляюсь, вон, некоторых в центре уже можно забрать, — с напускной важностью указал он на танцплощадку. — А отчёт позже пришлю, когда дела доделаю.

Локи наконец перевёл на него глубокий взгляд хитрых змеиных глаз, не сокрытых в отличие от глаз Тони пеленой небольшого демонического чуда, и оскалился так, что того и гляди челюсти вот-вот треснут.

— Не так уж ты нужен Преисподней, чтобы кого-то посылать за тобой, — ядовито протянул он. — Не морочь мне голову. Что Тору было нужно?

Тони вытянул губы уточкой, намереваясь присвистнуть, но неожиданно вернул лицу непроницательность и пожал плечами.

Дьявол, как давно он этого ждал! Как давно терпел, чтобы суметь так мерзко и подло его подловить! Нет, ему нельзя упускать такой возможности. Тони обязан поддеть и насадить того на крючок. Задеть. И пускай таким бездарным и глупым способом.

Ревность никому не приносила хороших плодов. О, это было как нельзя кстати.

— Это не связано с Адом, тебе-то какое дело? — холодно поинтересовался он. — Если ангел счёл нужным обратиться именно ко мне, у него была на то веская причина, не находишь?

Локи вздёрнул тёмную бровь.

Попался.

— Ниже Ада падать некуда, но подпалить перья в моих силах, — угрожающе прошипел Локи. Однако Тони было не остановить.

— Не думаешь, что Тор не просто так не посвятил тебя в свои планы? — загадочно сверкнул он глазами, не обещающими ничего хорошего. — Может, он просто не хочет тебе _доверять_?

Когда затылок неожиданно впечатался в стену, Тони не особо удивился, а выставить руку таки успел, чтобы чужая ладонь не сумела обхватить горло. В этом был весь Локи. Вот это было их различием. Тони угрожал, но не всегда делал. Локи угрожал и всегда делал.

— Куда ты лезешь? Почувствовал себя всевластным? — глянул он на него с высоты собственного роста, не позволяя отдалиться ни на один свободный миллиметр. — Так я исправлю это, не переживай. Прошлая твоя выходка закончилась не лучшим образом для ангела, помнишь? — с упоением усмехался Локи, замечая в чужих глазах нескрываемую жгучую ненависть. — Того самого ангела, да. Которого сожгли в нашем огне.

Тони ощутимо оттолкнул его, аналогично впечатывая в стену, но не вдавливая в неё весом тела. Мерзость. Это было мерзко.

— Не смей вспомнить о нём в таком тоне, скотина! — зарычал Энтони достаточно громко и устрашающе, перекрикивая удары музыкальных битов.

— М, за душу тронуло, да?

Пытался подловить, а в итоге сам же повёлся.

— Подохнуть от святой воды — низшее из того, что ты заслужил.

— Как и ты, — не остался Локи в долгу, отбросив Тони спиной назад и брезгливо оттряхнув дорогой пиджак, как будто он покрылся заметными пылинками. — Значит, не собираешься говорить.

Тони тоже отряхнулся и засунул руки в карманы брюк.

— Спрашивай у него, — горделиво выпятил подбородок. — Будет готов — расскажет. Нет, так нет. Хотя… — специально сделав паузу на слове, он многозначительно отвёл взгляд в сторону. — Вряд ли ты оценишь услышанное по достоинству.

Локи ничего не ответил, молча воззрившись на скопления людей на танцполе. Спустя пару мгновений, когда Тони уже собрался развернуться и показушно уйти, в спине на уровне лопаток резко что-то потянуло, а практическое в самое ухо раздалось невероятно холодное и шипящее:

— Если что-то пойдёт не так, молись, чтобы я лично не отправил тебя подыхать в церковь.

Огоньки пламени были единственным напоминанием, что Локи — один из лучших демонов Ада — снизошёл до мест обитания смертных. Энтони злобно поправил рубашку и широким шагом направился к месту, где до этого сидел. Идиот идиотом, а прерывать планы на вечер он не собирался. Вновь устроившись на диванчике, Тони пару раз постучал пальцами по столу, всматриваясь в привлекающий внимание диско-шар, и громко хмыкнул.

Вообще-то Тор был очень даже продуман, если дело касалось праведности и спасения людей. Призвав щелчком пальцев бутылку с виски, Энтони секунду раздумывал, точно ли хочет, и таки потянулся к ней. Ангел наверняка предвидел две вещи.

Первое. Локи бы ни за что не отказался от задания, даже если бы тот специально на лбу написал, что сам же его и убьёт.

Второе. Опираясь на первое, Локи бы сделал всё, чтобы Тора отстранили от миссии Рая. Причём, любой ценой, и, возможно, самой жестокой. И вот тогда что? Вот тогда Ад бы занял лидирующие позиции, ребёнок бы умер, а кое-кто бы похвастался перед руководством.

Оставить ситуацию в том же положении, в каком она находится, обозначало сдаться. Позволять подобное Тони не собирался. В то же самое время, не было никакого повода заранее уговаривать Аарона, ибо окончательного решения тот пока не вынес. Подставляться было неразумно, выдавать дружескую связь с ангелом — тупее всего. Но… Было ли ему это нужно?

Да. Хороший вопрос. Разве Тони хотел шевелиться ради какого-то человеческого дитя, чтобы позлить Локи и дать Тору шанс взять частичный реванш для Рая? С какой стати ему подставляться? Он залпом осушил стакан и вздёрнул уголки губ то ли на манер улыбки, то ли ухмылки, было не ясно до конца. А вообще-то…

Если ангел не посвятил в опасения доверенного демона, получается, весь этот балаган и правда приобретал значительные масштабы. Куда масштабнее, чем совратить пару-тройку юношеских душ. Энтони постучал пальцем по бутылке и расплылся в злорадной улыбке. Что ж, не всё так скучно, как показалось на первый взгляд. Раз уж сам Локи снизошёл до простого демонического народа… О! Чёрт возьми! От возможности позволить змее укусить себя за хвост Тони не откажется!

═╬ ╬═ 

Весь мир сузился до размеров крохотной коробки, что была непривычно тепла, пушиста и вполне пригодна для сна. Немного душновата, а так — самое то. Солнце в последние пару дней совсем скрылось за серым полотном, и потому спрятаться в ещё более тёмный уголок оказалось совсем не сложно.

Откуда-то сбоку раздалось шуршание, отчего тело напрягалось и приготовилось к тому, что его вот-вот выудят из-под тёплых одеял, но звуки стихли скорее, чем он успел подумать о них, так что маленькие пальчики посильнее обхватили увесистый фолиант и посвятили на страницы фонариком.

Читать Питер любил практически так же, как учиться рисованию и арифметике, как самостоятельно пытаться разбираться в астрономии при помощи отцовского телескопа и, может, как смотреть фильмы с участием детей. Почему-то все пророчили ему хорошее знаменитое будущее, но он только улыбался и благодарил, потому что не знал, что из себя представляет «хорошее будущее», и не понимал, почему оно должно быть «знаменитым».

Единственное, что Питер знал, так это то, что его папа был узнаваем взрослыми деловыми людьми, но этого не вполне хватало, чтобы осознать, насколько этого много или мало. Хотя задумываться о будущем он не любил. Потому что — зачем. У него были мама, папа, тётя, дядя, личная комната и даже своя маленькая библиотека! Разве чего-то не хватало? Родители улыбались и говорили, что позже и этого перестанет хватать. Питер упёрто качал головой и долго не соглашался. Ему хватало. А взрослые… Вот станет взрослым, как папа, тогда и будет думать!

Придержав подбородком фонарик, он перелистнул страницу и принялся читать дальше. Вряд ли бы родителям понравилось, что их сын вместо сна засиделся за чтением, однако пойти поперёк своих желаний ребёнок был не в силах. В конце концов, не телевизор же смотрит, верно?

Неожиданные шаги в коридоре снова напрягли его, и Питер, резко выключив свет и высунувшись из-под одеяла, улёгся на подушку головой и поспешно прикрыл глаза. Сердце забилось быстрее обычного, а пальцы на ногах поджались под воздействием нервов. Дверь открылась всего на пару дюймов, пропустив в комнату небольшую полоску света. Питер постарался задержать дыхание, боясь выдать своё запыхавшееся состояние, и у него это вполне получилось, только ступающие по паркету каблуки всё равно приблизились к кровати. Тёплая ладонь ласково провела по мягким волосам, поправила одеяло и на пару секунд задержалась у щеки.

Он дождался, когда закроется дверь, и, как истинный ребёнок, счастливо заулыбался. _Мама_.

Постоянная занятость отца его расстраивала. Периодически они с матерью уезжали на пару недель, оставляя его с Бэном и Мэй (и он ни капельки не был против), а когда возвращались, то снова занимались привычными взрослыми делами. Это казалось правильным, ведь все взрослые чем-то занимаются — кто-то в больших зданиях, где через окна видно каждый офисный стол, кто-то в чужих домах… Как, к примеру, дворецкие, садовники и повара.

Перевернувшись на живот, Питер уткнулся лицом в подушку, пропахшую кондиционером для белья и его любимым детским шампунем. Может, родители в скором времени захотят поехать куда-нибудь отдохнуть? Куда-нибудь подальше от Нью-Йорка. К примеру, в их небольшой загородный дом, где пахло вишней, пионами и свежей травой. А также он с нетерпением ждал какого-нибудь выходного, когда бы отец взял его под руку, они бы сходили в музей естественной истории, купили мороженое, заглянули в Центральный парк и покатались в небольшой карете, запряжённой двумя лошадьми. Засыпая, Питер думал, что это было бы здорово.

За окном начал моросить мелкий дождь, едва ощутимо ударяющий по стеклу, а через дорогу вспыхнуло и исчезло адово пламя.

═╬ ╬═

Спускаясь по узкой лестнице под недры земли, Энтони кривился от того, сколько времени это занимало, но всё же откладывал демонические перемещения до лучших времён и пользовался старым-добрым традиционным способом. Зачем? Он и сам не знал. Они ведь не были ангелами, за чьими чудесами вели безостановочный подсчёт, разве что находили всегда быстро, а так демоны большую часть времени оказывались предоставлены сами себе. Удобно ли это было? Безусловно — да.

Тони поправил пиджак, убрал солнцезащитные очки во внутренний карман и, закатив глаза, переступил через какую-то мерзопакостную субстанцию. Возможно, кто-то таки сдох. Мигающие лампочки над головой изрядно действовали на нервы, когда он переживал, в этот же раз подобное явление удостоилось большей толикой раздражения. Переживать ему было не о чем. К счастью, хватало мозгов, чтобы покрывать дела и не раскрывать особо важных деталей, но Аарон не просто так считался князем Ада, приближенным к Сатане — его чутью в области лукавства оставалось только завидовать.

Собственные шаги ударялись эхом о бетонные стены, где-то в коридорах слышалось шипение низших демонов и топок копыт мелких чертей, снующих из одной части Преисподней в другой. Энтони поморщился, вспомнив их постоянные кривлянья и отвратительный смех. Падшим ангелам бы в пору наслаждаться этим, но он никогда не пытался стать правильным демоном. Во всяком случае, таким, каким представляли бы его люди. С пылающими рогами на голове, в чёрной набедренной повязке, с длинным заострённым хвостом и глазами без глазниц, заполненными дьявольской беспросветной пустотой… Попытаться стоило, однако Тони цокал языком и уходил обратно в мир человеческих пороков. Нет уж, так низко падать он не готов.

Несколько длинных тёмных коридоров осталось позади, как перед ним показался их «головной» офис, откуда тянулся смрад и целый ворох миазм. У него поскребло где-то под лопаткой, а пальцы невольно впились в гладкую ткань выглаженных брюк. Вообще-то он мог бы преспокойно вернуться обратно, написать пару отчётов и помахать ручкой. Дел хватало, потерянных душ тоже — лови не хочу. Энтони имел право пару десятков лет в принципе в Преисподнюю не соваться, ведь прошлое задание было выполнено на «ура», Аарон не торопился совать новое, что хоть и странно, но приятно, и он бы и сам нашёл, чем заняться. В конце концов, лишняя галочка на счету бы не помешала.

В офисе царил истинный демонический бардак, из одного угла в угол носились младшие посланники Ада, в центре восседал лорд, заваленный кучами бумажек, и с ним же восседала парочка других лордов, занимающихся тем, что можно было назвать «ничем». Аарон раздражённо щёлкнул пальцами: стопка листов тотчас же исчезла со стола и тем самым освободила на нём место. Пустовало оно недолго — верх другой стопки сгрузился точнёхонько вниз. Лорд нахмурился, его ноздри затрепетали от переполняемого гнева, а рука отточенным движением вывела подпись. Ах да, пятница тринадцатое… Сдача абсолютно всех отчётов. Демоны обожали в этот период сеять похоть и разврат, если им позволяли выбираться на поверхность.

— Чёрт бы побрал этих… — буркнул Аарон, сильнее хмурясь и разглядывая невероятно важную информацию об одном из квартальных деяний. — А ты какого Дьявола здесь забыл? — он резко поднял голову и уставился на Тони многозначительным взглядом существа, которое искренне задолбалось не столько от бумаг, сколько от тех, кто ему их сбагрил.

— Ничего, мой лорд, — расплылся Энтони в льстивой улыбке и низко поклонился. — Решил проверить, как жизнь снизу протекает.

— А ты не видишь? — вскинул Аарон тёмную бровь, идеально сочетающуюся с его тёмно-бардовыми волосами. — Если ничего важного, не мозоль глаза. Сгинь.

— Мой лорд, — тягучим голосом протянул Тони, склонив голову вперёд и зазывающе глянув на Аарона. — Позвольте поделиться с вами крупицей ценнейшего материала.

Тот придал лицу непроницаемое выражение и снова щёлкнул пальцами. Листы поменялись местами.

— Это не может подождать? У меня есть дела поважнее, чем выслушивание твоих наблюдей.

Энтони почти открыл рот огрызнуться, что любые его наблюдения приводили к лидирующей позиции их стороны, однако сделал над собой усилие и не убрал натянутой улыбки с лица.

— Речь о секретах Рая. Если, разумеется, вам не хочется ничего упустить.

Способ высказывания в лоб считался если не самым гениальным, то самым эффективным. Аарон оторвался от бумаг, молча уставившись на Энтони и зависнув с занесённой над строчкой рукой, после чего жестом отправил ручку в полёт, документы — в сторону, а двум другим лордам был уготован многообещающий убийственный взгляд. Те попытались возмутиться, мол, с какого это чёрта непойми кто ворвался в их консилиум и принялся командовать, однако под звонкое шипение решили благоразумно испариться, ударив в потолок столбом огня.

Тони скрыл едкую усмешку. Аарон умел находить управу — его банально боялись. Он тоже боялся. Чуть-чуть. Иногда.

— Я слушаю, — Аарон вальяжно закинул ноги на стол, скрестил руки на груди и принялся рассматривать точку на стене рядом с головой Энтони. — Только быстрее и самую суть.

— Поговаривают, на Небесах прочухали, какое задание вы планировали отдать, — медленно и с расстановкой выдал Тони, спрятав ладони в карманах брюк. Аарон вытянул шею и от неожиданности округлил глаза. — Пока особо активных действий они не принимали, так что у нас есть шанс взять реванш. Или два.

— Что? — тот свёл брови на переносице, будто не он удивлялся услышанному минуту назад. — Я не отдавал никаких поручений. Все заканчивают работу, чтобы успеть к сроку, новые миссии будут только после сдачи отчётности, сейчас даже думать о другом некогда. Так о каком, чтоб тебя, задании идёт речь?

Это был очень двоякий и хитрый момент, от которого зависело, сможет ли Тони перевернуть ситуацию под другим углом, или окажется, что Тор ошибся, считая его способным хоть как-то это изменить. Хотелось бы первого, но кто ж знал, захочет ли Аарон разбираться в явном лицемерии и вранье?

— А как же задание с Ричардом Паркером? — уточнил Энтони, сдержав расслабленное выражение лица и опустив глаза на пол. Лорд не подал никаких признаков понимания происходящего, но всё же что-то в его глазах дало намёк на конфликтую сторону заданного вопроса. — Кажется, вы собирались заняться им в ближайшее время.

Аарон сощурился, постукивая указательным пальцем по предплечью.

— И откуда же такая осведомлённость? Насколько я помню, ты был во Франции в течение месяца и не особо интересовался, как у нас здесь «дела».

— О, — коротко выдохнул Тони, вскинув брови. — Разве вся Преисподняя не шушукается об этом?

Аарон недобро вскинул бровь, в то время как Энтони победоносно усмехнулся. Вот оно — умение подёргать за нужные нити.

— Что ты несёшь, а? — скривился тот, будто услышал какую-то похвальбу об очередном невероятно прекрасном херувиме. — Демоны не занимаются подобной чепухой. Во всяком случае, я ещё ничего не решил, с чего бы Преисподней пускать слухи?

Тони пожал плечами, тем самым отходя от своих же слов.

— И у стен есть уши, мой лорд.

— А ты небось вовремя подслушал, — фыркнул Аарон и отъехал на стуле чуть назад. — Значит, в Аду поговаривают… — лорд несколько мгновений постукивал по локтю пальцами, войдя в какой-то свой определённый ритм, а после хмыкнул и холодно уставился на дверь. — И к чему ты клонишь? Мне не составит труда отправить полчище демонов в случае провала, но я должен быть уверен, что оно стоит того. Ты можешь гарантировать необходимость военных действий?

— В данный момент они будут лишними, — Тони очень на это надеялся. — Если бы нас поджидал отряд вооружённых ангелов, уверен, вы бы не стали медлить. Однако здесь необходимо кое-что другое. Или кое-кто. Скажем, продуманный и многовариантный, не бестолково следующий указанию.

Аарон издал неясный звук, больше напоминающий удушье, чем смешок.

— И кто, по-твоему, не следует указу начальства? Кто этот бесстрашный идиот? — Аарон сбросил ноги со стола и поднялся, чтобы обойти рабочее место и встать перед вполне уважаемым подчинённым. О том, что большую часть времени импровизировал, Тони решил умолчать.

— Все, кроме одного змея, — расплылся он в усмешке, зная, кто и почему вечно нарушает собственные планы. — Его лучше не брать в расчёт, знаете. Он только всё портит.

— Не припомню повода, чтобы вы снова собачились, — замечание Аарона пришлось подобно удару под дых. Никто не собачился. Они просто друг друга ненавидели. — Как это понимать?

Энтони почти дёрнул уголком губ в подобие улыбки, но сумел её упрятать. Ад был не тем местом, где он мог бы дать волю самым банальным чувствам.

— Мой лорд, Вы сами сказали «идиот», а по моей характеристике только он подходит.

Аарон продолжил молчать, а противный оскал застыл на извечно хмуром лице. Энтони почти скривился, представляя, какого рода мысли посетили столь мрачную (во всех смыслах) голову. Лорд был поумнее почти девяности пяти процентов имеющихся последователей Сатаны. По возможности он пытался этим пользоваться.

— Забавно. Локи тоже недавно упоминал тебя.

Энтони внутренне похолодел от неожиданной новости и, не удержавшись, сглотнул. Локи. Чёртов прохвост. Ведь наверняка сразу после произошедшего вздумал ему насолить. Точно не зная, за что, но так — на всякий случай. Впервые за долгое время у Тони нервно дёрнулся уголок глаза. Если этот змей успел наплести того, чего и не было, все старания пойдут псу под хвост. А он пришёл не с этой целью.

— Надеюсь, в самом мерзком свете? — криво усмехнулся Энтони.

Аарон кивнул и опёрся бёдрами о стол. Тони неспешно оглядел его внешний вид. Лорд знал? Нет, навряд ли. Иначе бы он не церемонился.

— В нём с _а_ мом. Значит, — проговорил Аарон, неспешно растягивая буквы, — тебе нечем заняться?

Тони почти подавился воздухом, не постаравшись скрыть ни искреннего шока, ни вырывающегося возгласа возмущения. Что? Нечем заняться? **Ему**?!

— Пардон?..

— Все миссии кажутся лёгкими, верно? — склонил Аарон голову на бок и едко улыбнулся. — Делать ничего не надо, думать тоже. Удобно, наверное. Что же, — рассудил он, — раз уж ты так скучаешь, я найду тебе подходящее занятие.

— Неужто я настолько плох? — Энтони как никогда раньше хотелось разобраться с появившейся проблемой и без оглядки податься наверх. От него требовалось просто уговорить лорда обратить внимание на кого-нибудь другого. Ничего же сложного. Аарон наверняка припашет его к очередному учёному, который мечется между вариантом протестировать сыворотку на животном или сразу попробовать на человеке. Скучно. Однообразно. Старо как мир. И всё же лучше, чем ничего.

— Ты чересчур расслаблен второе столетие подряд, — лорд почесал кончик брови и сморщил нос, будто собирался чихнуть. — Пора бы хорошенько поработать, Энтони.

Последний оптимизма не оценил. Он почти разочарованно вздохнул — все планы готовились кануть в бездну. А ведь всё так отлично складывалось, если бы не этот херувим недоделанный с его змеёй!

— Само собой, мой лорд.

— Раз уж именно ты пришёл с новостью, — щёлкнул пальцами Аарон, тем самым призывая листок и ручку, — тебе этим и заниматься. Правильно? Правильно.

Энтони прикусил язык и едва ли не зашипел. Неправильно! Совершенно неправильно! Он не за этим пришёл! Аарон должен был прислушаться и выбрать кого угодно, кроме Локи, а не перевести все стрелки на него!

— Вы в этом уверены, мой лорд?

— _Абсолютно_ , Энтони.

— И когда мне приступать? — решил он осведомиться, внутренне мечтая испепелить половину города и туда же отправить большее количество населения. Черти не будут особо рады, ибо задолбаются распределять и считать. Хотя нет, так ему бы наверняка полегчало, что заниматься мозгоёбством будет не он один.

Аарон поднял голову от листа бумаги, на котором усердно выводил заметку о только что озадаченном подчинённом, и безэмоционально указал ручкой на дверь.

— Прямо сейчас.

Не найдясь с лучшим ответом, Тони коротко склонился в поклоне и уже повернулся к двери, чтобы выбраться на Землю и первым делом кого-нибудь сжечь.

— Стой.

По спине пробежался едва ощутимый холодок, что появлялся в преддверии крупных неприятностей, и глаз самую малость таки дёрнулся. Аарону было мало? Хотел последний гвоздь в крышку гроба посильнее забить, мол, чтоб уж наверняка?

— Откуда ты узнал про Небеса? — лорд выжидающе заглянул ему в глаза. — Там у тебя нет ушей.

Энтони мигом повернулся, подбирая нужные слова, и нахально улыбнулся.

— Уж больно ангелы легкомысленны, мой лорд, — сказал он надменно. — Иной раз щелчка пальцев перед носом не заметят.

Стоило двери закрыться, Аарон вновь вернулся за стол и раздражённо отбросил пару бумаг в сторону. Дать задание — одно, а вот проверить их на выполнение — другое.

Тор кутался в весеннюю куртку и периодически отвлекался на звуки проезжающих машин. Одному Богу было известно, какой цели ради он стоял неподалёку от довольно ухоженного сада и меланхолично следил за происходящим. Людей ангел искренне любил — вот прямо таких, какие они есть, и верил, что однажды человечество сможет вздохнуть, выдохнуть и стать чуточку лучше, чем сейчас.

Почувствовав резкий поток жара в спину, Тор передёрнулся, быстро заморгав, и, словно очнувшись ото сна, полностью повернулся, желая узнать причину столь неожиданного демонического появления. Лицезрев знакомую фигуру, он округлил рот, издав негромкое «воу», однако поспешно прокашлялся и придал лицу весь спектр умиротворения и гармонии души.

— Ничего себе! — благоговейно выдохнул он, встречая хмурого демона воистину светлой улыбкой. — Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, друг мо…

— Замолчи! — прервал его тот, демонстративно остановив поток речи поднятой рукой и нечленораздельным шипением проклятий. — Просто замолчи.

Тор недовольно поджал губы. Тони раздражённо вернул на нос очки и принялся разглядывать то, что было перед взором извечного врага с Небес. Подумать только. Пойти на поводу у ангела и самому вляпаться!

— Можешь успокоиться. Я всё уладил, — сказал он после долгого молчания, привлекая внимание Тора.

— Правда? — изумился последний, округлив глаза от неверия. — И что? Оно точно будет не…

В ответ ему цокнули языком и хмуро поглядели на небо. Блядство.

— Нет.

— Ох, какое облегчение! — ангел схватился за сердце и на радостях ликующе улыбнулся. — Я твой должник теперь, да? Проси всё, что хочешь.

Не проронив ни слова, Тони странно на него поглядел.

— В разумных пределах! — Тор предупреждающе указал на него пальцем.

— Уймись, а, — устало вздохнул тот, лениво провожая глазами бегающего по саду ребёнка и его мать, поднимающуюся с покрывала и уносящую в дом пару тарелок. — Не до тебя сейчас.

Желания что-либо рассказывать не было, ибо Тор в любом случае получил то, чего хотел, а Тони потерял возможность благополучно отдохнуть. Он действительно не особо уставал от своих заданий, однако вечное ощущение жизни на иголках, стоило появиться поблизости высшему демону, ужасно выматывало. Энтони не желал тратить ни минуты свободного времени на дело, в котором был замешен херувим. Кажется, Аарон думал иначе.

— Скоро чета Паркеров окажется невероятно занята, — Тони вздохнул и поднял воротник пиджака, дабы под него не задувал ветер. Тор недоумённо повернулся к нему. — Ребёнок не сможет постоянно оставаться с другими родственникам. Им срочно потребуется няня.

— А-а-а, — понял он. В следующую секунду лицо ангела вытянулось в изумлении. — А?

Тони не сдержался и закатил глаза.

— Вряд ли я тебя обрадую, но теперь ты будешь куковать со мной.

Ангел нервно посмеялся, вмиг серьёзно вообразив последствия подобного альянса, а демон снова мрачно поглядел на серое небо и задался вопросом, какого чёрта его угораздило так низко пасть.


	2. Chapter 2. Behind your back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нас миллионы, проклятых в сердцах,  
> Мы растворяемся в чужом воспоминании,  
> Мы не несём ни страх, ни боль, ни смерть,  
> А лишь греховность истинного знания.
> 
> (Блуждающие огни - Время)

Если бы кто дал ему шанс, он бы проклял не один день за все тысячелетия. Дней бы оказалось настолько много, что можно было бы составить новый век. Энтони всегда оставался на стороне тех, кто придерживался моральных принципов и исполнял возложенные обязанности, однако когда дело касалось собственных плеч, желание следовать им пропадало. И вот чёрт знал, как нормальные демоны справлялись с этим.

Ричард Паркер оказался не таким занудным и заурядным, как он предположил. Его прямая спина, уверенный взгляд за тонкими стёклами очков и приятное белое лицо вполне обнадёживающе располагали к себе. Этот факт нисколько не порадовал Тони, ведь именно ему было уготовано привести главу семейства к краху личности, но в то же время он не торопился делать поспешных выводов, авось и правда миссия окажется скучнее многих.

Мужчина отложил телефон в сторону, не бросив на него ни единого взгляда даже тогда, когда тот несколько раз зазвонил, скрепил ладони в замок на столе и с завидным добродушием задавал донельзя банальные вопросы, коих наслушивались абсолютно все смертные, когда их принимали на работу. Разумеется, Тони вполне мог чудеснуть пару-тройку благодарственных писем, повлиять на Паркера одними только глазами и в следующую же секунду отправиться заниматься обязанностями, но до узнаваемости не умеющий толком скрываться Тор за дверью вызывал и смех, и скептицизм одновременно. Ангел хотел честности? Хорошо. Он постарается играть по правилам.

Закинув ногу на ногу, Энтони слегка покачивал ею в воздухе, изредка опуская взгляд вниз и меланхолично глядя на длинный блестящий каблук, при надобности способный вонзиться в глаз особо любознательного херувима. Хватило щелчка пальцев и чуточки воображения, чтобы немного видоизменить обычную демоническую внешность на образ вполне красивой молодой женщины, блистающей улыбкой и то и дело поправляющей лёгкие каштановые кудри. О том, что при взгляде на зеркало возникал порыв самого себя сожрать, Тони предпочитал не думать.

К концу небольшого собеседования Ричард кивнул, они пожали друг другу руки и вышли в коридор. При взгляде на якобы спокойно ожидающего ангела Энтони фыркнул. Соображалка у них обоих срабатывала вполне неплохо, если речь заходила о прикрытии. Няня и личный водитель. Хотя кому в Аду расскажи — обхохочутся. Одно облегчало задачу: они будут настолько в разных сферах, что их встречи и банальное желание друг другу помешать сведутся к минимуму. Ангел не станет лезть в дела демона, тот в ответ не станет его искушать. Почти идиллия, не считая вариантов конца, когда Небеса и Преисподняя прознают об уговоре.

В том, что это приведёт к далеко не лучшим последствиям, Тони не сомневался, и ему бы невероятно повезло, если бы Аарон вынес купание в святой воде в качестве приговора. Ведь были вещи куда страшнее смерти, уж он-то, демон, знал. Если душа насовсем исчезала, демон практически не мучался, просто бился в агонии. На этом его судьба завершалась. Если же душу отправляли на вечное одинокое скитание в адском огне, это… было страшно. Энтони чётко представлял подобный расклад, ведь сам зачастую присутствовал, когда отступников отправляли прямо туда.

Что же ждало ангела? Вот здесь он затруднялся ответить, ибо Небеса были как во многом благосклонны, так и во многом жестоки. И не факт, что Тор бы обошёлся грехопадением — это было бы лучшим вариантом из всех. Его могли сжечь в огне, лишить крыльев, заставить до скончания времён выполнять грязную работу… Вариантов было не сосчитать. Какой бы выбрал Гавриил? Заставил бы помучаться, или сразу бы изжил со свету? Неоднозначный вопрос.

Дом изнутри оказался меньше, чем можно было подумать снаружи. Аккуратно сделанный ремонт, подобранная к нему мебель и некоторые вещи, милые с точки зрения интерьера, идеально вписывались в представления о самой обычной семье, состоящей из родителей и их ребёнка. Энтони не особо удивился, но взял этот факт на заметку — не каждый день генеральный директор известной фирмы жил в качестве порядочного семьянина.

Ричард отворил дверь в комнату сына, и Тони в этот же миг учуял сладкий запах печенья на основе топлёного молока, шоколада с грецкими орехами и фруктового чая со сливками. На секунду он почти ощутил желание съесть что-нибудь подобное, но мысль оказалась настолько быстрой и едва ли значащей, что тот забыл о ней уже через секунду. Мальчуган обернулся на звук, округлил детские глаза и чуть приоткрыл рот в безмолвном вопросе, однако не успел Ричард и слова сказать, как его сын резко подскочил с места и вежливо поздоровался, будто без объяснений поняв, кто такой Энтони и для чего он здесь находится.

— Питер, это мисс Элиа Кларк, твоя будущая няня, — Паркер-старший повернулся и доброжелательно улыбнулся. — Мисс Кларк, это ваш воспитанник. Мой сын очень пытлив и любознателен, но не теряйте бдительность — и он способен на самые бунтарские поступки, — сказал Ричард всё тем же голосом, однако с лёгкими нотками ласковой нежности, что присуща взрослым по отношению к ребёнку. — Надеюсь, вы найдёте общий язык.

— Разумеется, мистер Паркер, — выдал Тони ровным тоном, не имея ни малейшего представления, как справляться с детьми. Просто видеть и узнавать их путём рассказов других — это одно, быть лично связанным с маленьким существом — другое.

На вид Питер казался ему обычным ребёнком своих лет. В меру воспитанным, в меру активным и в меру понимающим обстоятельства. Во всяком случае, Энтони прочувствовал от него именно такую энергетику. Ни каплей больше, ни каплей меньше. К тому же, детская душа была слишком непосредственна, чтобы скрываться за призмами лицемерия, жестокости и лжи. Для её понимания и ощущения не требовалось переходить невидимые барьеры, близко подбираться и насильно лезть — хватало только взгляда, и он видел всё, из чего состояла крохотная оболочка.

Тони был лоялен к детям, в древние времена он иногда наблюдал за ними — столько жизнерадостности, энергии и веселья, что у него невольно начинала болеть голова. Ангелам о таких составляющих оставалось только мечтать. С их-то самодовольными лицами, презрительными взглядами и ощущением, будто только они имеют право понимать божьи пути и вершить человеческие судьбы. Ангелы были теми ещё гадами, но не все, к счастью.

— Я приложу все усилия, чтобы мы сработались, мисс Карк! — неожиданно заявил Питер, уверенно протягивая Тони маленькую руку, которую достаточно чуть-чуть дёрнуть, и она сломается.

— Кларк, — поправил он, обхватывая детскую ладошку и несильно пожимая её. — Буду очень надеяться на это, Питер.

Ребёнок удивительно по-взрослому кивнул, однако в следующий же миг его лицо сгладилось, а на губах появилась смущённая улыбка. Тони едва усмехнулся — как есть ребёнок, все эмоции наружу. Ричард любезно предложил пройтись по дому и довести его (её) до комнаты, чтобы все формальности были как можно быстрее соблюдены. Проходя мимо лестницы на третий этаж, Энтони бросил короткий взгляд на красивые масляные картины, развешенные косым рядом по подобию ступеней. Если бы ему была присуща любовь к искусству, он бы сказал, что это, пожалуй, вполне мило.

Его комната оказалось донельзя просторной и одновременно с тем почти пустой, если не брать в расчёт самую необходимую мебель. Всего хватало ровно настолько, чтобы человек в принципе смог поспать, развесить одежду, привести себя в порядок перед столиком с зеркалом и посидеть на мягком пуфике у окна. На этом список заканчивался. Энтони скривился в тайне от Ричарда: такой вариант не особо устраивал, но если посмотреть в общих чертах, то он был уверен, что как-нибудь переживёт. К тому же, следить за ребёнком ночами не нужно, а заглядывать в комнату няни никто не станет. Тони только оставалось надеяться, что пиктограмм на полу не останется.

Ричард говорил о нюансах по меньшей мере полчаса, после чего посмотрел на смартфон и в двух словах дал понять, что действительно торопится. Новоиспеченной няне же было предложено заняться изучением расписания. Миссис Паркера занималась благотворительностью, поэтому в последнее время оказывалось дома в довольно поздние часы. Энтони любезно интересовался некоторыми вопросами, кивал и наигранно удивлялся. Когда же эта необходимость исчерпала себя, а Паркер-старший покинул дом, он задумчиво оглядел прихожую и, потирая уставшие от улыбок скулы, направился обратно по коридору. Тони фыркнул, совершенно не понимая, что это за идиотизм. Какое у ребёнка может быть расписание? Чем обычно дети занимаются? Едят, спят, кричат, ленятся, на нервы действуют. Разве было что-то ещё?

Питер продолжал заниматься тем, чем занимался до этого — выводил что-то фломастером на листе. Энтони тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и, ступая каблуками по ковру, с отстранённой заинтересованностью осмотрел комнату. Взгляд невольно задержался на стеллаже с немногочисленными книгами. Он вскинул брови — ах да, дети же в таком возрасте умеют читать… Дойдя непосредственно до стола, Тони заглянул через плечо ребёнка и увидел вполне знакомую ему иерархическую цепочку животных в природе. Мысль о деятельности мальчугана сама пришла на ум. Действительно, чем же ребёнку в шесть лет помимо биологии заниматься?

— Твой отец сказал мне просмотреть твоё расписание. Принесёшь? — негромко сказал он над ухом Питера, однако тот всё равно испуганно вздрогнул и вскинул голову, заглядывая в обрамлённые длинными ресницами карие глаза. Маскировку Тони любил не меньше греховных вакханалий.

Кивнув, ребёнок отошёл к прикроватной тумбе и, порывшись некоторое время в ней, достал самый стандарт листок, на котором была выведена стандартная скучная таблица. Не найдя ничего лучшего, Энтони пододвинул второй стул (который наверняка занимал какой-то преподаватель), опустился, привычным движением закинул ногу на ногу и без единой эмоции принялся рассматривать выведенные принтером слова. На секунде так тридцатой у него почти задёргался глаз от непонимания, зачем всё это впихивать в мозг и без того не особо что-то понимающего дитя.

Питер выжидательно разглядывал его, нетерпеливо ёрзая на самом крае стула. Чего ребёнок ждал, Тони не имел ни малейшего понятия. Одобрения? Похвалы, что он такой развитый и умный? Мысленно цокнув, демон оторвал глаза от листка и с не меньшим скептицизмом взглянул на того, кто унаследует титул генерального директора. Просто рёбёнок с чужими ожидания и попытками рано встать взрослым. Маленькое создание, что жило и даже ещё этого _не понимало_. У Энтони чуть дёрнулся уголок губ, едва выражая усмешку — какая же это утопия. А Питер всё чего-то ждал, и чем больше ждал, тем непонятнее и страннее становилось худое лицо.

На секунду чёрные зрачки вертикально вытянулись на фоне всей радужки, однако тут же вернулись в обычное состояние. Энтони втянул носом воздух и окончательно убедился, что это было самое банальное любопытство. Никакой избалованностью здесь и не пахло, хотя с таким-то отцом именно этого и следовало ожидать.

— Многовато дел для человека твоего возраста, — наконец выдал Тони, вскинув подбородок и пренебрежительно указав на таблицу. — Это всё обязательно?

Питер подумал пару мгновений и уверенно кивнул.

— Да. Но мне сказали, что ближе к сентябрю добавится что-то новое.

— И тебе это нравится? — в лоб бросил демон, склоняя голову набок и готовясь распознать любые признаки лжи. Дети не умели врать. Взрослые же в этом были искусны.

— Мне нравится учиться, — детская честность непривычно осела на уровне солнечного сплетения, и он порадовался напускному похуизму, что весьма удачно это скрыл. — Некоторые темы немного сложные, но не менее интересные. «Без усилий не добиться победы». Так папа говорит, — Питер гордо расправил плечи и улыбнулся, на интуитивном уровне копируя своего отца. Тони насмешливо вскинул бровь и хмыкнул. О как!

— Что ещё он говорит?

Ребёнок важно потёр подбородок, будто глубоко задумавшись, и это действие показалось демону забавным. Маленький взрослый.

— «Нет дыма без огня», — припомнил Питер. — Папа часто упоминает это, когда на работе проблемы, и ему нужно уехать в другой город.

— М-м, — Тони поставил воображаемый восклицательный знак возле вопроса о «проблемах папы», а затем наигранно посочувствовал. — Ну, твой отец важный человек. Если он не будет в разъездах, у него возникнет больше проблем.

— Почему? — неожиданный наивный вопрос несколько удивил. Энтони вскинул обе брови, не осознавая, чего можно в этом не понимать. Почему… Потому что.

— Проблемы нужно решать, а не ждать, когда они исчезнут. Это не так работает, — Тони немного покривил душой, прекрасно осознавая, что сам иногда ничего не делает, лишь бы Аарон как-нибудь побыстрее отстал.

— Как во время болезни? — понимающе согласился Питер, сложив руки на коленях. — Ну, если не начать принимать лекарство, то станет только хуже.

— Вроде того, — отведя взгляд в сторону, Энтони с прищуром поглядел на настенные часы. — Итак, что у тебя сегодня? — перевёл он тему, надеясь запомнить все виды деятельности его личной головной боли и отправиться отдохнуть. К тому же, было необязательно оставаться с ночлегом — Питер не новорождённый, которому требуется ежесекундный уход.

— День почти свободный, только через два часа английский и чистописание, — ребёнок чуть подался вперёд и указал в место на листе, что по-прежнему находился в руках Тони. — Потом мы с мамой обычно гуляли в парке, если погода хорошая. И ели мороженое. И пили лимонад. И…

— Понятно, — перебил демон, едва слышно вздыхая и понимая, что отделаться не получится. Однако перспектива банальной прогулки нисколько не коробила, наоборот он терпеть не мог замкнутых пространств, почему, собственно, и в Аду-то надолго не задерживался. — Что ж, раз уж у тебя свободное время…

— А вы любите читать, мисс Кларк? — Питер смотрел на него с любопытством и предвкушением, словно ожидая подарка на Рождество.

Тони не сразу нашёлся с ответом, будучи тем, кто не понимал и не собирался понимать сути литературы. Особенно — последних десятилетий. Особенно, когда люди романтизировали и идеализировали окружающий их мир. Даже жестокость. Даже насилие. Даже смерть.

— Я склонна к кинематографу, — сказал он после молчания, подобрав нужные слова. А что? Иногда у людей вполне неплохо получалось сыграть серьёзную роль.

— Правда? — казалось, детские глаза загорелись ещё сильнее, чем до этого. — А какие фильмы вы смотрите?

Энтони несколько растерялся от столь резкого интереса по отношению к его личности. Незнакомое чувство и странные темы для разговора. И не имело значения, что это ребёнок.

— Любые, где люди не ведут себя как иди… — запнувшись, Тони таки прочистил горло и припомнил, что некоторые его мысли не для детских ушей. — Где они не подобны шутам.

— Получается, комедии вы не любите, да? — Питер вновь повторил жест с потиранием подбородка. Тони скептически сощурился и передёрнул плечами. Это был самый странный диалог за все тысячелетия. Невероятно странный. — А фантастику или мистику?

Его почти передёрнуло от желания саркастично заметить, что он вообще-то и есть эта самая «мистика», коей в обществе принято считать всё непостижимое. Тони снова едва заметно передёрнулся. Непостижимое, блять! Ну и слово вспомнил! Прямо как чёртов план, что они выполняли с самого начала времён. Чтоб его вместе со всеми ангелами…

— Мне без разницы, Питер, — процедил он, запоздало заметив, что тем самым заставил ребёнка виновато потупить взгляд. — Можем как-нибудь сходить в кино. Если хочешь, конечно, — предложил Тони в качестве компромисса своей несдержаности и внутренней ненависти к вполне очевидным вещам.

Маленькое лицо вновь просветлело, и Питер активно закивал, напоминая знаменитый у людей китайский болванчик.

— Хочу! Очень хочу! А вы поп-корн едите? А какой вы любите? Мне вот раньше сладкий нравился, но в последнее время…

Энтони упёрся локтем в колено и прижал кулак к губам, слушая целый ворох вопросов и не понимания информативности ни одного из них. По мере нескончаемого потока речи его всё больше интересовал вопрос, на какую хренотень он подписался, и, пожалуй, как будет доволен Аарон, когда узнает, куда и на что его сплавил.

═╬ ╬═ 

Поправив крышку сахарницы, Тор по-светски отпил вкусный чай с бергамотом из средней чашечки и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Ричард был занят до занят до вечера, так что отправил водителя отдыхать, а не просиживать штаны в машине. По пути к дому Паркеров Тор захватил угощение на вечер, от которого ребёнок точно будет в восторге. Главе «Паркер Индастриз» предложение показалось бы как нельзя кстати.

Тор задумчиво постучал коротким ногтем по блюдцу, на секунду вспоминая о новых приказал сверху, однако уже в следующий миг решил разбираться с ними как минимум на следующей неделе. Часы мирно тикали на кухонном гарнитуре, во всём доме стояла приятная тишина, и лишь его дыхание периодически разбавляло умиротворённое состояние уютной кухни.

Он бросил короткий взгляд на потолок, обдумывая, как идут дела у демона Преисподней, и снова отпил, смакуя немного горьковатый привкус. Когда откуда-то из коридора раздались отточенные шаги, Тор как-то сразу сообразил, что этот «кто-то» пребывал в не лучшем расположении духа. Пока тонкая фигура не показалась в дверях, ангел вновь отпил свой чай — с демонами не так-то просто говорить на трезвую голову.

Энтони, или Элиа Кларк, как он теперь назывался, прошёл на кухню без особой цели, раздражённо смотря в пол и бубня под нос неизменные проклятия. Тор чуть приподнял брови, не расслышав ни одного из них. Небольшая тень волнения успела пулей проскочить в его мозг — неужели проблемы с ребёнком? Так скоро? Не прошло ведь и целого дня! Разумеется, он помнил, насколько предвзято Энтони относился к людским отпрыскам, но… Настолько взбеситься за какие-то пару часов? Это было не очень на него похоже. Чуть не подавившись чаем, Тор весьма задумчиво опустил глаза. Хотя откуда ему знать, что похоже на этого демона, а что нет?

— Всё в порядке? — решил он вежливо уточнить. Тони почти шарахнулся, не ожидая лицезреть ангела на довольно близкой дистанции от себя, и, цокнув языков, уселся за стол напротив.

— Более чем, — фыркнул демон, скрещивая руки на груди и нервно постукивая пяткой по полу.

Тор едва слышно щёлкнул пальцами, и перед его временным «коллегой» возникла такая же чашка, что и у него, уже доверху наполненная ароматным горячим напитком.

— Ты уверен? — осторожно осведомился он, почти спокойно получив в ответ выражение лица, полное праведной злости.

— А ты не видишь? — Тони бросил на чай странный взгляд и закинул ногу на ногу. Закрытая поза всем видом давала понять, что он не намерен вести дружелюбные разговоры. И всё же оставлять вопрос без ответа Тор не собирался. Одного такого молчуна ему хватало.

— Ну, я предполагал, что ты сам поделишься, друг мой, — пожал Тор плечами, а лазурные глаза загорелись искренним беспокойством. Энтони задержал на его лице хмурый взгляд — _ишь, как волнуется,_ — и перевёл его в сторону коридора.

— Это отвратительно, — выдал он наконец.

— Мне кажется, первое впечатление обманчиво, — уклончивость ангела несказанно разозлила и без того беснующегося демона. Воспитанно сложив руки на коленях, Тор миролюбиво кивнул на чашку. — Может, тебе успокоиться? Я уверен, он хороший мальчик, Энтони! Попробуй просто…

Тони раздражённо закатил глаза, а вслед за ними и голову запрокинул. На него сразу же удивлённо вытаращились — подумать только, сколько усталости и бешенства из ничего.

— Да причём тут Питер, ангел! — практически устало и (что больше поразило) отчаянно прорычал Энтони, потянувшись к переносице и постаравшись плавными движениями унять головную боль. — Я про его воспитательницу.

— Учительницу? — задумчиво уточнил Тор, проигнорировав повторные ругательства.

— Плевать я хотел, кто она! — последнее он практически выплюнул. — Это омерзительно, — красиво женское лицо сморщилось, будто демон вкусил прогнившее яблоко. — Как может настолько _бездарная_ особа вообще чему-то учить? Какой идиот позволил ей заниматься этим?

Тор нахмурился, не находя ни единой причины согласиться с претензией, направленной в сторону совершенно незнакомой женщины. Можно подумать, Энтони знал каждую истину мира, оттого и имел право так показательно выступать. Вообще-то демонам было свойственно резкое проявление гнева, и этот случай, похоже, подтвердил многовековой стереотип.

— И что же заставило _тебя_ усомниться в её компетентности?

— Эта женщ-щина, — прошипел Тони, — сама не понимает того, что впаривает. Она говорит о правилах, но при этом не может их объяснить. Да таким языком, что даже я ни хера не понял! — добавил тот в качестве заключения, раздражённо выпуская воздух из лёгких. Тор на это издал едва слышное «оу», вскинув светлые брови. Надо же, и у демонов злость бывает не совсем беспочвенна.

На некоторое время на кухне воцарилась тишина. Подумав, Тор потихоньку перегнулся через стол и без помощи чудес собственноручно пододвинул к Энтони чашку с блюдцем. Последний скептически проследил за сим действом, однако через секунду глубокого вздохнул и решил, что угомонить вспыльчивый нрав всё же стоит. В конце концов, не его же просветляли, а малолетнего пацана, который вздумал задавать ему — демону — невероятно странные вопросы. Он аккуратно отпил, чтобы ни капли не пролилось на ткань обтягивающей бёдра юбки, пару мгновений побуравил взглядом поверхность стола и снова отпил. Жидкость приятно согрела горло, быстро пересохшее за какие-то пару часов, и Тони смог немного расслабиться. Правда, не до конца — с ангелами нельзя терять бдительность. Само собой, как и тем с ними.

— Не всё поддаётся объяснениям, друг мой, — вдруг заговорил Тор тихим голосом. — К примеру, вот мы с тобой. Узнай люди правду, они бы поверили?

Энтони оставил чай подальше от края и сложил ладони в замок на коленке.

— Это другое, ангел. Мы созданы тем, кого никто не видел, поэтому нет и веры. Но то, что создано людьми, должно ими же объясняться. Не считаешь?

Тор опустил глаза, задумчиво вглядываясь в плавающие чаинки, а Тони вздохнул и сделал повторный глоток. Кажется, он не был готов начать понимать тонкости душевной организации каждого человека. Это был очевидный перебор, и не совсем понятно, в каком именно смысле. Тор прочистил горло и уверенно заговорил:

— Возможно, да. Но мы тоже не всё способны объяснить, — Энтони сдвинул брови, собираясь возразить. — Тот же сад в Эдеме. Тот же потоп… Если люди спросят, что нам стоит ответить? Думаю, не так уж много, учитывая, что пути Господа…

— А, — лениво протянул демон. — Ты про ваши отговорки.

— Отговорки? — возмутился Тор, от негодования не сразу сумев повторить одно слово.

— Ну, не знаю, как вы там говорить любите, — Тони глубокомысленно покачал свободной рукой в воздухе, будто призывая слова придти ему на ум. — «Так нужно». «Так заложено природой».

— По-твоему, это враньё?

— По-моему, это увиливание от ответа, а не его «незнание».

— Мы знаем только то, что нам _положено_ знать, — сделал акцент Тор, хмуря светлые брови. Тони легкомысленно пожал плечами, не выражая тем самым ни «да», ни «нет». — И при этом условии всё равно не способны найти ответа.

Демон фыркнул и расплылся в извечной усмешке.

— Не скажи, ангел. Здесь всё предельно ясно. Мы следуем плану, верно? Непостижимому, как его Создатель, — Тор напрягся, уперевшись кулаками в стол и ожидая дальнейшей мысли. — Почему происходит одно, почему происходит другое… Это _Его_ план. А знаешь, какой вывод? — оперевшись локтями о стол, Энтони склонил голову набок и сощурил глаза, в карей радужке которых мелькнула серая дымка. — Всё происходит потому, что _Ему_ так хочется. Но в одном ты прав, да, — опустившись обратно, демон развёл руками и показушно щёлкнул пальцами. — Никто так и не понял, по приколу _Ему_ это или нет.

Свист воздуха было несложно заметить, а резкий ветерок, потрепавший волосы, и вовсе развеселил. Тони чуть закинул голову назад, обращая внимание наверх, и с любопытством уставился на парящий в воздухе молот. Издав смешок, он вновь глянул на ангела с игриво вскинутой бровью. Нарываться ему точно нравилось. До дрожи в пальцах и лихорадочного передёргивания плеч.

Тони знал, чего делать при ангелах совсем не стоило, и только что посягнул на самое драгоценное, что те имели помимо Небес и слепого следования указам. Сознание отказывалось забывать подробности грехопадения, ему бы не составило ни малейшего труда передать слово в слово, словно это было вчера, но… Привычки сами не продали, а если уж ангел становился демоном, он их уже не менял. Скорее не привычки, а причины, мотивы, из-за которых он пал. Энтони помнил свою причину, но не помнил ни единого раза, когда бы о ней пожалел.

Голубые глаза сияли тихой яростью, что сдерживалась в крепких руках, и Тор разве что молнии не метал — таким было выражение его лица. Часто ли оно проявлялось? Нет. Тони посчитал бы по пальцам, если бы была нужда. Демоническое поле принялось нещадно подогреваться адским огнём. Молот практически покрылся пламенем, когда ангел одним движением резко направил тот на себя. Стоило рукоятке осесть в раскрытую ладонь, Тор указал им на сидящую напротив фигуру.

— Слушай сюда, Тони. Возможно, так совпали обстоятельства, что мы оказались под этой крышей, однако я по-прежнему твой враг, — цедил он настолько чётко и уверенно, что Аарон бы точно подумал о переквалификации. — Что хочешь говори про мою сторону, но я не позволю богохульствовать в моём присутствии! Ясно?

Пару мгновений Энтони молча разглядывал Мьёльнир, а после спокойно потянулся к чашке с едва остывшим чаем.

— Надо же. Я и забыл, что он у тебя есть.

Тор недоверчиво сощурился, не понимая, последует ли за этим что-то ещё, и сел обратно, заставив орудие испариться. Он был доведённым до ручки. Тони считал это забавным. Пара фраз, брошенных наотмашь, а ангел уже воззвал молот. И где хвалёное равновесие души?

— Надеюсь, ты не забыл, как он работает.

Энтони показушно вскинул брови.

— Как можно? С твоей-то пунктуальностью напоминать каждое тысячелетие.

Тор вздохнул, покачав головой, и мысленно решил, что это бесполезный случай. Другие демоны вполне могли испугаться, Энтони уж точно нет. Однако напоминать правда стоило — распускание языка ангелы не прощали. Практически никогда.

Поднявшись, Тони оттряхнул невидимые пылинки с блузки, щелчком пальцев задвинул стул и уверенным шагом направился к коридору.

— Как что-нибудь прознаешь из компании, дай знать, — небрежно бросил он, оборачиваясь в проходе. Тор недоумённо уставился на него. В тишине раздалось цоканье. — Не думал же ты, что я одновременно и тут, и там буду?

— Мысль уловил, — кивнул ангел, соглашаясь с последним высказыванием. — Кстати, ты так и не сказал. С чего вдруг такая забота о мальчике?

Передёрнувшись, Энтони повернулся к ангелу с выражением полного отвращения к миру.

— Идиот, — раздалось раздражённое шипение. — Мне этот бред полтора часа слушать. Как думаешь, при желании её убить я их высижу?!

Откинув копну волос назад, Энтони направился по коридору громкой поступью, а Тор скривился и бросил короткий взгляд на потолок. Да уж, только убийств и проклятий ему в отчёте не хватало…

═╬ ╬═ 

Небольшой парк оказался самым типичным и похожим на любой другой в Нью-Йорке. Разве что людей было в разы меньше, чем в том же Центральном парке, но всё остальное не особо сильно отличалось. Скопление веселящейся молодёжи расслабляло мозги, а сидящие на лавочках старики вызывали у Тони ироничный вопрос, действительно ли им больше заняться было нечем, кроме как сидеть, играть в шахматы и обсуждать старческие проблемы. Он отказывался с этим соглашаться, хотя частично понимал. Возможно, объяви Небеса и Преисподняя о конце света в следующем месяце, пожалуй, демоны бы тоже остановились в одном месте, попробовали парочку человеческих развлечений и потратили последние часы на что-нибудь спокойное. Всё равно перед смертью не надышишься.

Не изменяя своей привычке, Энтони надел очки и сквозь них более-менее приглушённо созерцал открытое пространство, а Питер семенил сбоку и сжимал маленькими ладошками упаковку антисептических салфеток. Пожалуй, выглядели со стороны они довольно странно — Тони точно не тянул на роль ни заботливой матери, ни старшей сестры, ни няни, а вот звание «надзирателя» ему присвоил бы весь Ад. Питер не пытался взять его за руку, переходя дорогу, не лепетал под нос какую-то ерунду, как делали другие дети, вышагивая рядом с родителями, и не перегонял, лишь бы идти быстрее, просто немного отставал. Заметив эту деталь, демон вздохнул и сбавил шаг, тем самым давая ребёнку возможность идти в удобном ритме.

У входа в парк Питер несмело потянул за рукав белой рубашки, и Энтони склонил голову, не особо позитивно взирая на магазинчик. Мозги активно вспоминали, зачем бы им понадобилось туда плестись, однако нужная ветвь воспоминаний сама по себе всплыла из омута памяти — ах да, мороженное и лимонад. Самое то, что нужно детям. Хотя, кажется, там должно было быть какое-то «и», но он тогда не дослушал. Ему просто не хотелось вдумываться. Единственное, что было важно — присматривать за «детёнышем» и выполнять прочую работу.

Глянув на сладкое месиво в рожке, он несколько подозрительно сощурился, а после незаметно закатил глаза и продолжил высматривать свободное место. Людские забавы казались чем-то весёлым, но не всегда понятным. Как, например, пристрастия к сладкому, где столько сахара, что аж к зубам липнет! Терпением Энтони никогда не обладал, так что, не лицезрев ни одного укромного уголка, он благоразумно щёлкнул пальцами, будто сгоняя с кожи невидимую пыль, и волшебным образом освободил одну лавочку. Питер ловко забрался на неё, продолжая облизывать холодную субстанцию. Демон забросил руку на деревянную спину и лениво принялся разглядывать носящихся по газону собак.

Чёртов Тор. Вот уж кто бросался вопросами, от которых черти бы посходили с ума. Тони мог всё положить за истину, что если бы не Аарон, он бы и ногой не ступил в это паскудство. Даже не из-за того, что ему бы не захотелось — это изначально был путь к Бездне. Энтони помнил: стоило оказаться рядом с ангелами, как ему сразу же приписывали ерунду, а планы, что были расписаны почти на каждую секунду, рушились сами собой. Было ли это дебильным влиянием Небес? Вполне возможно, но ангелы не сознавались.

— А почему Вы себе не взяли?

Не сразу услышав, что вопрос был адресован ему, Тони моргнул раз-другой для верности и перевёл взгляд на ребёнка, вежливо ожидающего ответа.

— Не люблю сладкое. Аллергия.

— Даже на мороженное? — искренне удивился Питер, чуть приоткрыв рот.

— Ну, — пожал Тони плечами, — аллергия не выбирает конкретных вещей. Но да — на него тоже.

— Ясно, — вздохнул тот и откусил кусочек рожка. — А что Вы любите?

Демон с мгновение молчал, стараясь припомнить хоть что-то не жидкое и не высокоградусное, но на ум ничего не проходило. В конце концов, когда для поддержания жизни не требовались ни еда, ни вода, то и не хотелось пробовать. Посланники Небес говорили, что еда убивает святость тела. Посланники Ада считали её грязью. Тони не относился ни к первой, ни к второй категории. Он был лоялен к человеческим продуктам, а временами недоумевал, откуда у них брались мозги для создания кулинарных шедевров, и всё же не пробовал. Человеческая еда на то и называлась человеческой, чтобы быть для _людей_.

Но кое-что таки позволил себе прикупить.

— Круассаны, — наконец сообразил, сосредоточенно припомнив последнюю поездку по Францию. — Знаешь же, что это такое?

— Не думаю, что этого кто-то не знает, — Питер сосредоточенно нахмурил брови. Тони сморщился от одной только мысли, что ребёнок сделал ему замечание. Внезапно карие глаза загорелись живым интересом. — Вы были в Париже, да?

— Да, несколько десятков раз. Мой лор… — вовремя запнувшись, демон отвёл глаза и поправился. — Мой начальник отправлял меня туда по работе.

— А там правда много посетителей на Эйфелевой башне? А французы по-настоящему едят улиток?

Тони приоткрыл рот и закрыл, не с первого раза улавливая поток вопросов. Он вскинул бровь:

— Зачем спрашиваешь, если сам знаешь?

— Чтобы быть уверенным, — Питер сник, отложив упаковку салфеток в сторону и обхватив рожок обеими руками. — Я бы хотел туда съездить, — поделился он.

Тони не понял, зачем.

— У твоего отца достаточно сбережений, чтобы сделать это, — рассудил он, немного неуверенно косясь на ребёнка и не зная, можно ли детям вообще о таком говорить. — Может быть, через пару лет попадёшь, — Энтони покривил душой, прекрасно понимая, что если не станет «Паркер Индастриз», то не станет и самого Ричарда. Того, кем он был по нынешний день.

Питер откусил рожок, задумчиво пожевал и перехватил губами потёкшую с края субстанцию.

— Я знаю, что папа очень занят. Ему не до этого.

Чьи-то собаки принялись кататься по траве, а какие-то подростки со смехом снимали это на телефон. Тони по привычке потёр подбородок, где пальцы обычно кололись об идеальную бородку, и с каким-то скептицизмом припомнил лицо статного и невероятно вежливого мужчины. _«Не до этого»_ можно было перевести как «не до сына».

В какой-то степени стало смешно, ведь именно так думали взрослые люди, засиживаясь на работе и едва ли не в полночь возвращаясь домой — помыслы прохожих иногда изрядно раздражали. Периодически влезать в чужие мысли считалось даром, ему же казалось, что это самый наитупейший бред. Чтобы понять мотивы человека, Тони хватало один раз вдохнуть воздух, пропитанный греховными ощущениями, и он уже знал, что делать и говорить. В то же время, ему захотелось провалиться под землю от отвращения — зачем тогда заводить детей, если некогда их воспитывать? Воспитывать, показывать мир, учить главному. Не такой ли должна быть функция родителя?

Энтони отказывался понимать, вздёрнув голову и уставившись на серое небо. Таким коротким был человеческий век, и так бестолково они его проживали, не изучив и половины чудес, дарованных им этой землёй. Пожалуй, когда Адам и Ева покинули Эдем, они уже тогда заложили в человека выбор. Возможность выбора. Вот только потомки пошли по другим стопам.

— В Париже очень красивые улицы, — ни с того ни с сего вкрадчиво заметил Тони, мигом уловив оживление сбоку. — Когда идёшь по ним, создаётся ощущение, что попадаешь в другой век. В городе правда много уличных кафе, однако самые вкусные круассаны подаются далеко не везде. Пару мест в центре точно можно посетить.

Питер активно доедал мороженое, не скрывая широкой улыбки от картин, что всплывали в голове.

— И даже Диснейленд?

Вытянув лицо, Тони нервно постучал указательным пальцем по спинке лавочки.

— Пожалуй. Но я там не была.

— Почему? — изумился ребёнок.

Тони отчаянно втянул воздух через рот.

Потому что для демона причина была очевидной. Весьма очевидной. С чего бы ему шляться по Диснейленду с извечными столпотворениями, криками и блевотиной, летящей от аттракционов? Как будто и без того в Париже заняться нечем.

— Я не похожа на ребёнка.

Питер странно уставился на него, будто услышал донельзя непонятный факт.

— Папа и мама тоже не дети, но они же ходят со мной в парк аттракционов.

— Так потому и ходят, — Энтони неторопливо закинул ногу на ногу. — Они водят туда _тебя_ , а ты ребёнок.

«Ребёнок» был не согласен с такой позицией.

— Они катаются на аттракционах.

В ответ последовал вполне понимающий кивок.

— Естественно. Тебе же одному нельзя.

— Они едят сладкую вату!

— А разве там продают что-то, кроме неё?

— Допустим, — Питер по-взрослому пошёл на уступку. — А почему тогда они счастливы? Я же не могу передавать свои эмоции.

— Это работает немного сложнее, чем ты думаешь, — усмехнулся Тони. — Взрослые вообще существа многогранные, и чтобы их понять, нужно самому стать взрослым и взглянуть на мир с другой стороны.

— Но Вы ведь тоже были ребёнком, — Питер упорно не собирался соскакивать с темы, продолжая настаивать на своём. Демоны бы это оценили. — Разве Вам туда не хотелось?

Энтони почти открыл рот, чтобы засмеяться, ибо на его веках было всё, кроме так называемого «детства», но он вмиг его захлопнул, поняв, что начать говорить о тысячелетиях не самое лучшее решение проблемы. Однако сама мысль об этом была странной. Потому что Бог бы не доверил целый мир ангельским и демоническим детям в прямом значении этого слова: равновесие между Небесами и Адом бы рухнуло. К чему такие проблемы? Ведь изначально люди были созданы мужчиной и женщиной по _Его_ подобию, а не мальчиком и девочкой. Что-то это всё же значило.

— У меня было сложное детство, — нашёлся он, прочищая горло, и постарался переделать историю на более-менее человеческий лад. — Моя семья была очень религиозной, постоянно ходила в церковь и читала молитвы. Но половина моих братьев и сестёр ненавидела это, поэтому в один момент перестала уподобляться остальным. Родители изгнали нас, как безбожников, так что пришлось искать работу. Поэтому — нет. Мне было некогда этого хотеть.

— Мне жаль, — сдавленно ответил Питер и, поколебавшись, потянулся к упаковке с салфетками.

— А мне нет, — Энтони чуть приспустил очки и проницательно поглядел на ребёнка поверх них. — Никогда не жалей о том, что сделал, малыш. Ты имеешь на это право, кто и чего бы тебе ни говорил. Если не хочешь следовать чьим-то правилам — не следуй. Если хочешь жить по-своему, то живи.

Минута молчания стала самую малость напряжённой — Тони ощутил это сразу. Вздохнув, он цокнул языком, поправил очки и повернул голову обратно, чтобы смотреть на зелёную траву, прохожих и прочие вещи такого типа. Какое там «по-своему»? У детей и мировоззрения-то толком никакого не было. Есть только мнение, что выстроилось на родительской заботе, отголоски первых мыслей, но больше — ничего существенного. Они умели правильно мыслить, строить логические цепочки, спорить, соглашаться, но этого не всегда хватало, чтобы хоть на минуту начать относиться к ним, как к взрослым. Во всяком случае, Тони не мог. Если учесть, что он к ним вообще никак не относился.

— Не забивай голову. Я так, на будущее.

Питер поочерёдно протёр липкие пальцы, приятное пахнущие мороженным, закрыл упаковку салфеток, дабы те не сушились, сжал использованную салфетку и открыл баночку лимонада.

— Как скажешь, няня, — прощебетал он лёгким звонким голосом и принялся пить желтоватую жидкость.

Если бы Тони с утра услышал столь противное слово, его бы стошнило. Сейчас он испытал жуткую неприязнь сродне оскорблению, мол, демон и «нянька» — хуже не придумаешь, и всё-таки благоразумно промолчал. К тому же, не дитя было виновато в том, сколько всего происходило за спиной Ричарда Паркера. Да и никто не был виноват, если не рассматривать «головной» офис, разумеется. Аарон и Гавриил постарались на славу, теперь события шли строго по их идиотскому плану.

Неприятная вибрация в затылке неожиданно напрягла. Задержав дыхание, которое и так не считалось для демонов необходимостью, Тони обвёл глазами ближайшие аллеи, закрыл глаза и, нервно выпрямившись, в скором режиме просмотрел ментальным взглядом все расположенные рядом участки местности. Чёртов идиот! Неужели не хватало мозгов, что в таких случаях было положено хоть как-то скрыться? Или многовековым демонам это по статусу уже не положено? Как это раздражало, кто бы знал!

— Давай-ка вернёмся домой, Питер, — тихо бросил Тони, по-прежнему не моргнув и глазом. — Скоро будут включать фонари.

Тот согласился, соскакивая с лавочки на землю, и неуверенно обернулся через плечо, словно ожидая, когда его подтолкнут. Энтони коротко кивнул на дорогу, по которой они пришли.

— Не переживай, — поднялся он следом, поправляя очки. — Я буду прямо за твоей спиной.

Энергетический импульс растворился со стороны деревьев, а за тёмными стёклами раздражённо вспыхнули и погасли яркие демонические глаза.

═╬ ╬═ 

— Твой дружок объявился.

Тор едва заметно вздрогнул, когда рядом с ним возник столб алого пламени. Он решил провести остаток вечера в саду, пока не отправится в якобы «свой дом неподалёку», а чужое присутствие никак не входило в его и без того маленькие планы.

— Он демон, а не мой дружок. И прекрати так думать, кстати! — насупился ангел, однако в следующую же секунду принял более спокойный вид. — Ты его увидел?

— Почувствовал, — Энтони пропустил комментарий мимо ушей, облокотился плечом о деревце и недовольно хмыкнул. Ребёнок спал, его родители остались довольны, почти идеальное выполнение миссии. — Слушай, давай так: ты со своей змеёй как-нибудь без меня побеседуешь, а я пообещаю его ничем не облить. Идёт?

— Может, тебе показалось? — Тор невинно пожал плечами. Стоило злому взгляду остановиться на нём, как он пояснил: — Я имею в виду, что это он. Ты уверен?

От того, как ненависть, обида и раздражение сжали горло и заполонили сознание, Тони пришёл в ярость. Показалось?! Не он?! Не уверен?! Да он охереть как уверен! На тысячу из ста уверен, кто и зачем припёрся в этот ёбаный парк! Чёртов ублюдок! Чёртова гадюка! Как только посмел следить? Ещё и так открыто, дьявол его бери! Хотя нет, пускай Сатана им и занимается, самое время. Должен же кто-то наконец его приструнить.

Энтони сделал над собой невероятное усилие, не позволив ни единому матерному слову вылететь изо рта. Он был выше этого. Всегда был и сейчас будет. Это Локи умел без толики доказательств донести, заставить Аарона усомниться, натравить добрую половину других демонов и подставить так, что вовек от репутации не отмыться, а Тони никогда так не поступал. Да, лез. Безусловно, грозился прогрызть глотку. Само собой, ненавидел. Но подставить — никогда. И вот чёрт знал, то ли в нём до сих витал ангельский отголосок, то ли сказывалось влияние довольно хороших людей… Он не знал, серьёзно, но одно оставалось фактом.

Стать мудаком в обличие демона просто, сложнее — будучи таким отстоять свою честь.

— А кому, по-твоему, это ещё может быть нужно? — сухо проговорил Тони, ковыряя пальцем кору. — Выключи на время ангельский «тэ девять» в башке и подумай. О том, что у меня задание, знает только тот, кто, как ты мог заметить, меня на него и спровадил. У Аарона до хуевой страсти отчётности, которую Люцифер вот-вот с него спросит. Как думаешь, у него будет время посвящать кого-то в свои решения? Предрекая твоё умозаключение — нет, не будет. А если кто и попытается влезть, он самолично засунет его в котёл. Так вот, возвращаясь к началу. Аарон не проводил собраний, посторонним демонам узнать об этом неоткуда. И кто же тогда сунул нос, куда не надо? Кому настолько скучно, что надо лезть в мои — я повторю для тупых, — **_мои_** дела?

Ангел нахмуренно разглядывал землю под ногами, а когда едва приоткрыл рот для ответа, Тони звонко щёлкнул пальцами.

— Пра-авильно. Молодец. Этому змею. И раз уж мы закончили тем, для чего я сюда пришёл, во имя Сатаны, разъясни ему ситуацию. А я заебался, и до завтра меня не ищи!

Щёлкнув пальцами обеих рук, демон показушно исчез, оставив после себя часть обгоревшей травы.

Тор секунду пялился на неё, будто обдумывая услышанное с неожиданной точки зрения, но, придя в себя, поспешно щёлкнул пальцами и благодарно посмотрел на него — зелень вернулась в то же состояние, в котором и была. Поговорить… Это сказать просто. Этого ползучего хотя бы словить.

═╬ ╬═ 

Если бы Тони не сбросил напряжение перед спуском в Ад, Небеса бы точно разверзлись. Он так устал за один только день, как ни разу не уставал за последнюю сотню лет. Пожалуй, детей действительно было сложно понять, особенно, если это пытался сделать не просто взрослый, а демон, проживший больше, чем существовало летоисчисление.

Вернувшись из специально отведённой зоны, Энтони поправил рубашку и направился к выходу из клуба, чудесным образом проходя через толпу снующей от бара к танцполу молодёжи. Поинтересоваться состоянием недавно расхристанной на диване женщины он не посчитал нужным — слишком уж было не до неё. Хотя не имейся у него парочки претензий, Тони бы остался и, более того, наверняка отымел бы не её одну, но серьёзные обстоятельства требовали серьёзных мер. Раз уж некоторые сами не хотели показываться, он сделает так, чтобы их заставили появиться.

В Аду ожидаемо царил ажиотаж: демоны и черти сновали по коридорам, не особо размениваясь на ядовитые перепалки, и только спины отдалялись всё дальше вглубь, пока окончательно не скрывались за поворотом. Видать, отчётность саму себя сдавать не собиралась. Энтони потёр лицо руками, мысленно то ли всех проклиная, то ли смиряясь с неминуемой судьбой, и широкими шагами направился к помещению «головного» офиса. Прошлое появление там он уже пару раз проклял — и ведь сунулся же, пошёл ангелу на уступку, в итоге создал себе проблем. Радовало, что хоть Тор этим был не шибко доволен. Сострой тот непроницаемое личико, Тони бы его сжёг.

Князь Ада выглядел не лучше, чем в предыдущий раз. Бумажек стало больше, его душевного равновесия меньше, про былое спокойствие и речи не шло. Стоило только приоткрыть дверь, как из офиса чуть ли не вывалился маленький демонёнок, а вслед за ними весьма убийственно летела медная ручка. Энтони бесстрастно отодвинулся, позволяя цирку отправиться давать концерты в коридор, и прошёл внутрь.

— Смотрю, все сегодня не в духе? — расплылась на его лице усмешка. В качестве ответа в него полетела другая ручка. Тони вовремя пригнулся — пронесло.

— Ты мне ещё повыёбывайся! — кипел праведным гневом лорд, злобно щёлкая пальцами и запирая дверь на замок. — Что? Кто-то умер, а ты пришёл брать бланк на свободное место в Аду? Если нет, вали обратно и делай всё, чтобы именно так и было. А, и по пути передай всем прочим, что _я занят_!

— Я по другому вопросу, — Тони достойно выпрямился, как ни в чём не бывало. — Мой лорд, с каких пор мои задания становятся достоянием общественности?

Аарон постучал по столу одной из ручек и раздражённо вскинул бровь, молча спрашивая, что за претензию только что услышал.

— Такой вывод я сделал, когда некоторые не удосужились скрыть, что следят за выполнением моей работы, — продолжил Энтони и спрятал руки в карманах. — И я не потерплю, чтобы посторонние совали нос в мои дела!

Лорд устало откинулся назад и скрестил руки на груди.

— Как ты там говорил? И у стен есть уши, да? — хмыкнул он. — Что ты от меня хочешь? Я не могу заткнуть целое полчище демонов, когда оно требует зрелищ. Если они ушли и никак не среагировали, можешь угомониться. Проверка ещё никому не мешала.

Скрипнув зубами, Энтони постарался придать голосу деловой тон. А ехидство подпирало.

— Мне казалось, в моём положении достаточно привилегий, чтобы не подвергаться ей.

— А мне казалось, что это _я_ здесь решаю, кому и какие привилегии давать, — с нажимом парировал Аарон. — Не зазнавайся, Энтони, — нелицеприятный оскал заставил холодок пробежаться по открытой шее за ворот пиджака. — Ты уважаем в Преисподней, я не спорю, однако и ты не бессмертен. Прими как данность и менее импульсивно реагируй. Если что-то не устраивает, разбирайся с ними сам. Решение этого вопроса вполне реально для _твоего_ положения.

Тони захотел одного единственного — провалить всех демонов на уровень ниже прямо к Сатане. Возможно, тогда ему бы стало не так мерзко на душе. Не подумал ли Аарон лишнего? Не нашёл ли в его словах несуществующего смысла? Ни черта не было понятно, но и спрашивать он не рискнул.

В конце концов, наоборот это шло только на руку — сам князь Ада сейчас развязал ему руки. Во всех смыслах, какими бы они ни были. Энтони едва скрыл довольную ухмылку, ибо это не могло не радовать. Получается, теперь что бы ни произошло, что бы он ни сделал, при любых восклицаниях сможет ткнуть Аарона в его же слова, от которых тот не посмеет отказаться.

— Как скажете, мой лорд.

И, поклонившись, неспешно скрылся за дверью, оставляя одного закатившего глаза князя Ада.

═╬ ╬═ 

Людей иногда передёргивало от вида кладбища.

Демоны гордились столь забавной реакций, мол, правильно-правильно, пускай боятся перехода в иной мир, всё равно велик шанс, что человек попадёт к ним. Подобное мнение ангелы считали возмутительным — если у людей не будет веры в лучшее, им не останется шансов бывать добродетелями. Разумеется, мелочи одного человека всегда оставались незамеченными, но если к мелочам одного добавить мелочи тысяч других, назвать это «мелочами» не поднимется язык, ведь именно таким путём мир и становится лучше — когда каждый делает пару добрых шагов вперёд.

Тор тоже был в этом уверен. Если бы каждый проявлял терпимость, сочувствие и сострадание, Аду бы ничего не оставалось, кроме как смириться и вести ровный счёт, а не переплёвывать и вечно стараться обогнать. Разумеется, вина по большей части лежала на самих людей, потому что как бы ни сказывалось влияние Преисподней и Небес, они единолично принимали решения, но от этого факта ангелам не становилась легче.

Люди приходили к могилам своих близких, ложили перед надгробными камнями красивые цветы, какое-то время что-то тихо говорили, плакали или молча рассматривали выбитые имена с датами. Тор спокойно наблюдал за ними издалека, склоняя голову и вслушиваясь в прекрасно слышные ему слова. Как много радости, волнения или боли скрывалось в них, никто бы и не подумал. То, что люди действительно умели лучше всего — это скорбеть по ушедшим. Они винили себя, плакали или разбивали костяшки о стены, но мирились с утратой, поднимались и всю оставшуюся жизнь молились за тех, кого продолжали любить.

Это так разнилось с современными ценностями человечества, что считалось почти святым. Любовь и тоска — чувства взаимосвязанные, одно не могло существовать без другого, оттуда и появлялась скорбь. Она отпускала, с годами меньше давила, но жить — она жила. Всегда жила, живёт и дальше будет жить в каждом, кто когда-то терял.

— Ну и с какой радости я тебе нужен? — голос сзади нисколько не напугал, наоборот заставил расслабленно опустить плечи и покачать головой.

— Мне уже показалось, что ты не придёшь, — Тор почти на одном выдохе поделился мыслью и сразу же отмёл её, понимая, что это не лучшее время для откровений. Вернув прежний задумчивый вид, он скрестил руки на груди и чуть скосил взгляд в сторону.

— Не приду, когда меня так нагло ищут? — язвительно проговорил Локи справа, в отличие от него не пряча глаз.

— Есть разговор, — Тор титанически спокойно проигнорировал колкость.

— В таком дивном месте? — театрально вскинул брови Локи, наигранно улыбаясь. — Ангелок, ты решил примкнуть к нам?

— Что? Никогда! — пораженно уставился на него тот, приоткрыв рот от возмущения и негодования.

— Не разбрасывайся фразами, ангелок, иначе они обернутся против твоих ангельских крыльев, — хищно оскалился Локи, блеснув змеиными глазами. — Ты же так не хочешь увидеть их чёрными, да?

— За своими крыльями следи! — насупился Тор, явно задетый столь открытым замечанием. — Ты опять следил за Тони?

— Тони? — шипяще повторил демон и скривил лицо от отвращения. Ангел немного не понял, что такого странно сказал. — Не произноси это мерзкое имя, от него птицы дохнут.

Тор почти хмыкнул, подумав, что Тони бы это оскорбление нисколько не задело. Такая показушная ненависть демонов друг к другу выглядела донельзя странно. Демоны не были друзьями, но и врагами ведь, по сути, тоже не были. Хотя… Зная этих двоих не одно столетие, Тор предполагал, что всё там было непросто.

— Так следил?

Локи бросил на него холодный испытывающий взгляд.

— Отлично. Шесть тысяч лет в Бездну. По-твоему, мне _настолько_ скучно, чтобы опуститься до слежки за этим позором Ада?

Тор ничего не думал. Вот Энтони думал. Тор искренне не хотел, чтобы в один прекрасный день случилось кровопротивление на глазах смертных. Тем более, что в таком случае придётся понести наказание не только им, но и ему — ангелу. Дескать «мог бы как-нибудь отвлечь смертных, а этих двоих полить святой водой». И никто бы не стал разбираться, почему он не мог так поступить.

— Я просто спросил, — нашёлся ангел, пожав плечами. — Не раздражайся, пожалуйста.

— Не раздражаться, когда ты задаёшь идиотские вопросы? — Локи разве что ядом не плевался, по-прежнему не собираясь возвращаться к своему более нейтральному состоянию.

— Нормальные вопросы, — добродушно возразил Тор. — Между прочим, я рад, что ты честен со мной.

Локи ничего не ответил, молча кривясь и осматривая площадь, занимаемую людскими могилами.

— А она умна, — вдруг раздалось после нескольких минут тишины. Ангел удивлённо повернул голову, тем самым задавая немой вопрос. Помолчав, Локи терпеливо пояснил. — Демон, что следит за ним.

— Значит, она, да?

Локи самодовольно вскинул подбородок, будто наперёд знал, чего теперь ожидать.

— Несомненно, ангелок.

Тор задумчиво потёр подбородок и прикинул в голове, кого помнил из всех демонов, которых успел мельком увидеть. Как-то на ум не приходило, кто бы это мог быть. Учитывая, что за Энтони наверняка часто следили, даже если он этого не знал — с его-то методами.

— У меня вино завалялось, — тем временем нейтрально бросил демон, как бы невзначай. — Не продегустируешь? Ты же вроде разбираешься в человеческой выпивке.

Помолчав, ангел вскинул уголки губ и малость весело сощурился.

— Если только будет вторая бутылка.

Локи тихо фыркнул. Можно подумать, он не найдёт.


End file.
